True Escapist
by RoseinThorns
Summary: When Airi finds that her world and Warcraft's have merged, she must under go a journey with a rag tag team of heros in order to restore order. Love, adventure and drama await as her travels begin. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been inspired by Nighwishs' song "Escapist", I love that song. As well as Blizzard Ent. World of Warcraft. I don't own either of them, I'm just a huge fan. Please don't sue me T.T.

Name Dictionary:

According to some dictionaries I found for certain names, these are the meanings:

La'el: La = night and el = hawk in a certain Elvish no sure which.

Kure = redeem in Draenei

Frakkal = Taken from _frakkr_ (unafraid / courageous) and _al_ (all / whole)

Marcus = random human male name

Gruk = random Tolkien style Orc name

All around me people screamed in agony as their bodies shifted and changed shape. I could see hooves form and skin turn green. Ears elongate into points and muscles form where there had been none. I screamed in terror as one of the pitiful souls tried to reach for me. Two thoughts crossed my mind in that instant, was I going to die here? And why was I the only one being spared this horrible pain? At that moment I felt a strong hand grab mine and pull me after him. Looking up as we ran I saw blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and sharp pointed ears on either side of his head. He was one of them. I then did the one thing I could think to do in that instant, although it was probably the wrong thing. I dug my heels into the dirt and yanked my hand from his effectively stopping our advance and sending me toppling to the ground below. The man growled under his breath in annoyance at me and spun around in anger. Emerald eyes glared at me, a slight glow surrounding them. I knew what everyone was turning into but I had been trying to ignore it. I could no longer though, there was no getting around what this man before me was…a Blood Elf. "What are you doing? Are you stupid?" He grabbed for me again and hefted me upwards dragging me along behind him again.

Tears began to well up in my eyes now, this couldn't be happening. Orcs and trolls, Night Elves and Draenei. They began to take their final forms around me. I was sure the other races as well but my vision was now blurry. I whipped my head back to the front, "what is going on! Who are you and why are you dragging me behind you!" I screamed at him. The blood elf in question looked back at me briefly before turning his attention back to the path before us.

His voice was softer when he spoke now, louder to be heard over the noise, but soft none the less. "I think you know very well what is happening. I shouldn't have to tell you. As for why I'm dragging you behind me…I'm trying to save you if you hadn't noticed." I blinked trying to clear my vision so I could see better as I tripped and stumbled after him.

"I never asked you save me! Why just me? Isn't there someone more worthy?" He grunted at that and squeezed my hand tighter. At that moment I could have sworn he had whispered something that sounded like, "there is no one more important in this world then you." But he quickly retorted after that.

"No you didn't ask me to save you but are you complaining? Would you like me to leave you to die out here?" I shut my mouth at that moment realizing he was right. I should be grateful not angry. Suddenly he cursed under his breath, "what is it?" I asked him.

"They're getting themselves together…the fighting will start soon. We have got to get you to the safe house now!" Looking around I realized he was right, the people that only moments before had been screaming in pain were now getting up and grabbing things that looked like weaponry. A hand that felt just like the one that was holding mine came around the back of my head and forced me downwards. "GET DOWN!" He screamed this in my ear making it ring. But for good reason, a rush of air shot past my head only inches from my hair. It was an arrow. "For the love of-! The hunters are up, go go!" He shoved me forwards now behind me for protection; I could see a building in front of us with a group of people standing in the doorway. I could make them out faintly, an Orc and a Draenei as well as a Dwarf and a Human. The blood elf suddenly grabbed me and flung me forwards towards the group leaping into the doorway after me just as a huge fireball exploded the ground we had just been running on. I collided with the arms of the motley bunch and was pulled into the building with my savior right behind me. The doors slammed shut and the Draenei began to cast a shield spell to protect the safe house. I sat on the ground now, stunned beyond belief at what I had just witnessed. My world…had merged with the biggest online game ever…World of Warcraft. How could this happen? Numbly I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me to my feet. I knew it was the blood elf from before but I just couldn't bring myself to respond. I was limp…lifeless. He sat me down in his lap for support around a small campfire they had built in this abandoned building. I faintly registered them speaking about me, and how to handle the situation. Finally I managed a few words which all made them go silent for a moment, "Why me…" They watched me warily for a moment when the female Draenei spoke softly, almost motherly, to me.

"Dear, you must understand, you were the only one completely unaffected by this merge. Even those that remained human changed a bit in appearance and personality. You are the one from a prophecy formed long long ago in our world. You are the one called the Escapist. You escaped from the transformation." I looked up at her gentle face and felt a tiny bit of reassurance.

I suddenly had the urge to know who the blood elf man was that had saved me. And why he had done it himself and not all of them. "Who…who…" I couldn't manage anymore, but I turned my gaze to look behind me where he sat, his arms tightened slightly from where he was holding me upright.

I heard the Dwarf chuckle from the other side of the fire, "da lass wants teh know who be 'er savior! I dun blame ya missy…he is one fine lad!" He continued to laugh holding his stomach in hilarity. I blinked at the rolling Dwarf and then turned towards the human male as he cleared his throat.

"Well…I suppose we should inform her…right…La'el?" The blood elf behind me tensed, I guessed La'el must be his name then. I turned around again and blushed immensely. La'el was staring at me with such an intense gaze I had to look away.

"Thank you for that Marcus…I thought we could wait a bit before I was even brought up." He sighed, "I suppose now is better then later." I felt him suddenly pass me over to the Draenei, I wanted to say no to grab onto him like my life depended on it. He had become my object of safety. "Kure…hold onto her for me for a bit while I explain this…I don't want to scare her." This Kure nodded softly and hugged me while I looked at La'el pleading with him to take me back with my eyes. He showed no signs of acknowledgement if he noticed so I resigned myself to sit back with Kure as he grabbed something from his pack. He then looked up at me, his gaze was smoldering, and I had to look away again. Clearing his throat he began, "I might as well start at the beginning. In our world, what you know as a game is VERY much real. We war with each other everyday, thousands die…they do not get back up. In our world, even the slightest mistake could mean you don't see the rising sun the next morning." At that he paused, I had a sinking feeling that something like that happened to him. Someone near to him had lost their life. I did not dare to push it though. He toyed with the thing in his hand a second and took a deep breath continuing. "You must understand, prophecies and things of this nature are very real for us. There is one such prophecy that pertains to what is happening now. It says, and correct me if I miss something Kure," she nodded, " that one day, our world will merge with that of the masters world, yours, and there will be a great calamity in which no one will escape. I can only assume that means the transformation of your people into our races. However, there will be one young girl who will not be touched by this, she will be known as the Escapist. For she is the one that will escape this conflict. Within her lies the power to restore the worlds to their former glory, she alone, however, will be unable to access such power. Her Protector will emerge and he will utilize the sleeping power within her." La'el suddenly stopped at this part. He looked down at his hands and fingered the small thing in them. It glinted slightly in the small amount of light from outside. The silence gave way to the sounds of battle from without. I stared at his hands, for I dare not look at his face, why was he pausing so?

La'el started again, surprising me into looking up into his face, this time, there was no pulling away from his gaze. "Escapist…" he had to be addressing me I could only guess, "The prophecy ends with the telling of how the Protector is to acquire the power within. You and him must…you must…" He stopped blushing profusely, "I can't…I can't say this to her she's looking right at me!" He yelled at Kure behind me.

I felt Kure shake her head, "I will, little one…" I looked to the beautiful Draenei behind me. "In order for the Protector to acquire the power within…you must join with him." Everyone fell deadly silent waiting for my response. I took a deep breath as thoughts raced through my already ravaged mind. Join? What in the world did they mean by that? I thought for a moment and couldn't come up with an answer, in a better situation I probably could but not at this moment. Fearing looking into La'el's eyes again, and I didn't dare ask Marcus, he had been glaring at La'el since we arrived, I deemed it safer to ask Kure. She felt like a mother to me already. I turned towards her and blinked once before opening my mouth, this was the first full statement they'd heard me say. "Kure…um…what exactly do you mean by…'join'?" Kure blinked and then I heard laughter from around the room, all except from La'el. I couldn't understand what in the world was so funny so I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Kure, please explain it…she's getting upset." La'el had spoken on my behalf. Kure got herself under control and nodded.

"Alright, alright La'el, dear little one…joining…means…sex." In that instant whatever had caused me to lose my speaking ability previously, decided to leave.

"WHAT! What in the world do you mean sex! There is no way in hell I will have sex with some strange man I don't even know! You must take me for a fool! No! I will absolutely, positively never ever, ever do that!" I had jumped up and was facing the group slowly backing away from them towards the door. La'el had bolted upright and was gently advancing towards me, intent on keeping me from fleeing. He was a smart one, for that was exactly what I was planning on doing. I continued shaking my head as I neared the door.

"Now…be reasonable young one, don't go out there, it's certain death for you at the moment." The Orc had spoken up and I looked over at him, my gaze was getting blurry again, tears were beginning to form.

"No! I mean…you people don't even know my name! You keep calling me young one and Escapist! How can you expect me to do that with someone I don't love!" La'el stopped for a second and sighed.

"Well then…what is your name?" I stared at him, looking at him calmed me for some reason; he was very handsome after all make no mistake, almost like a Bishie in some Japanese manga. But his looks were not the reason for it.

"My name is Airi…" I said quietly, he nodded and reached out his hand slowly.

"Airi…please…come back to the fire. We need to discuss this. Please…take my hand…trust me." His wondrous emerald eyes pleaded with me. I hesitated and then the dwarf opened his mouth again, "well missy, it's not like ya dun know who yer partner would be!" I looked at him and La'el hissed back at the smaller man.

"Frakkal! Shut it!" I looked between the two men, what was going on?

"Aw come on La'el, ya bloody Elf, she's gonna find out sooner or later!" The Dwarf named Frakkal looked back to me with a serious face this time.

"Give it a guess there lassy…who has been gentle an' kind towards you teh most since dis all started? Who's been savin' ya time and again, whether physically or not? With who outta all of us do you feel safest?" La'el yelled at him again but I didn't hear it, I was too busy thinking now. I saw La'el whip his gaze back to me in panic, why was he so afraid of me finding out? My minds gears worked overtime, I had to figure out whom this man was that I possibly already knew. I mulled over the clues and looked upwards. La'el's soft yet deep voice broke through my wall.

"Airi…you don't have to know now…you can-"

My eyes widened as realization dawned on me, he didn't want me to know, he had been saving me and treating me tenderly since we met. La'el was the only one who I felt completely safe with. "It's you…isn't it…La'el?" He froze in that instant. I knew I had hit the nail on the head so to speak. "It is you…you won't speak…" He dropped his hand to his side and his face towards the ground. His fists clenched tightly and he made a 'tsk' sound. Suddenly a sound caught our attention and we both looked at Marcus. He was laughing and looking at La'el.

"She hates you! I knew it! A stupid Blood Elf like you could never be with her!" I stared at Marcus, I couldn't understand why he was saying this, and also why La'el wasn't defending himself. I looked back to the man before me.

"La'el…what is he talking about?" He looked at me, his eyes were pained.

"Airi…I…" He stopped short because Marcus gaffed.

"He was never meant to be your Protector!"

Kure glared at Marcus, "stop it Marcus, she's already scared enough…" Marcus glared right back.

"I will not…it should have been me! I wasn't so upset but now seeing how beautiful she is," I blushed bright red, "do you honestly expect me to just sit back and let him take her?" He yelled pointing at La'el.

"Yes Marcus! That is exactly what we expect! You and La'el fought in the arena, fair combat and you lost! The one to be her Protector is the stronger one and La'el was the victor! Marcus…you will stand down now…and we will not speak of this again." Kure had jumped up and now I could see just how large she was. Standing about 10 feet tall, she was leanly muscled and wore her armor proudly. She was quite a site to behold, especially to a normal human male who was only about 5'9". Marcus looked like he wanted to say something else but Kure made to grab at her hip dagger and he immediately cowered away from her effectively ending all argument. I silently cheered for Kure, girl power! Kure motioned to La'el, "please…"

I looked at him, he was still motionless but his voice was strong when he spoke, "it is true that Marcus and I fought for the right of Protector…I did win…" He looked up at me now, eyes blazing with a fire I shied away from. "I won the right of your Protector…and now…I must ask you to lend me your power. I know that you are scared, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe and comfortable." He took a tentative step towards me and held out his hand. "Airi…come with me, we can fix everything that has happened…we can make it right. But only if you trust me…" I looked at him then to the group behind him. They were all watching me, tensing to see what I chose. My hand moved on its own it seemed, slowly I raised it up but I stopped just short of touching his strong hand.

"I'm scared La'el…everything has changed. My friends and family…all of them have been changed. I won't recognize them…my world is different; there are forests where deserts once stood. Medieval cities where skyscrapers were once dominate." I looked up at him and my gaze softened, "but…I trust you, I trust you all…" I placed my hand within his and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you…thank you…" he whispered this into my ear over and over and squeezed me tightly. I felt him slip something onto my ring finger and I looked up at him in surprise. It was the shiny thing he had been playing with. La'el whispered into my ear gently, "I'll explain its use later…" I couldn't believe this was happening to me; I looked over La'el's shoulder to the group beyond. They smiled back at me and I immediately took cover behind his shoulder again.

"Now then, that's all settled, we should come up with a plan of attack. La'el, bring Airi back over here." Kure smirked at us and I felt La'el gently put a hand on the small of my back guiding me forward. We sat down with the group and I went to sit next to Kure but La'el had wrapped his arm gently yet firmly around my waist effectively pulling me to the seat beside him. I saw Marcus watching us and immediately knew that this show of possessiveness was for him. My head was spinning; I had never even had a boyfriend, now I was supposed to give my virginity to this man next to me all for the sake of putting the worlds back together? Did he even love me? That was the only that filled my mind now as they spoke. I didn't hear anything, I could only feel La'el's arm tighten around me occasionally. That one thought echoed over and over in my mind; did he love me…did he?

A voice brought me back out of my deepest thoughts, "Airi…Airi…hey girlie ya still wit us?" It was Frakkal, he looked at me with his squinted eyes and I then realized they were all looking at me.

I blushed, "yes…I'm still here…I…" My gaze landed on the handsome man next to me, "La'el…I need to ask…um…this whole joining thing…there's no feelings in it is there?" My gaze was questioning, and I felt all my loneliness and uncertainty seeping into it. La'el blinked at me in surprise and I heard Kure behind us give a knowing hum.

La'el started slowly, "well…um…I…suppose in the prophecy it doesn't mention that no…um. Feelings weren't very necessary in this…it's supposed to save the worlds." Kure groaned, she knew that was not the answer I was looking for. "What? What did I say Kure?"

She grabbed me from his arms and dragged me off into the building yelling as she went, "you just don't understand women do you?" All I saw of La'el was his surprised yet disappointed face and his outstretched arms before we disappeared into the towers of crates within the building.

I couldn't believe that he had said that, is La'el not even remotely concerned about doing something like that with someone he doesn't love? I sat on the bedding that had been laid down; this looked like some sort of makeshift bedroom. Except, there were more then two beds made up. Kure seemed to pick up my thoughts and responded, "yes, the men will be sleeping here as well. It is the safest for all of us to stay together. La'el's bedding is right there next to yours." I blushed profusely.

"But…isn't that indecent? I mean shouldn't you be the one to sleep near me since we're both women?" I asked quietly, Kure stopped her fusing with the beds and looked back at me.

"Airi…I understand how you feel, but these are extreme circumstances. Besides…La'el is your Protector, it's only right he gets to sleep next to you." I looked down at my hands and fidgeted. He would be lying right next to me all night. I didn't think I could do this.

"Kure…do you think…he doesn't have any feelings for me at all does he?" Kure sighed and straightened upwards to her full height. Walking over to me she plopped down beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"Dear one…I think he does have some, at least it's starting. There was a part of the prophecy that I did not teach to him. He will fall for you…and you him. It is bound to happen; you're both tied by the same fate. The powers will not manifest unless you do love each other. Love is the most powerful thing in the world; it's the basis of the strong magic that you hold within you." She set me back to my blankets and smiled at me. "Don't worry…he's already feeling it even if he doesn't realize it himself." Kure's eyes flickered to the ring that La'el had placed on my finger, her eyes widened into saucers. I followed her gaze to it and then back up to her face.

"What is it Kure? La'el said it had some function but he didn't tell me yet what it is." She grabbed my hand instantly and held the ring up to her eyes closely examining it.

"Airi…this is…" She dropped my hand and looked at me seriously. "Airi…he gave you his family ring. To him…this means he has claimed you as his forever. No one can contest this ring. It holds a separate power of its own, it will protect you when you need it and he'll be able to sense where you are." I looked down at the ring in surprise.

"A….a promise ring?" Kure blinked at me.

"No dear…stronger then that. It crosses the dimensions." She sighed and rubbed her temples, "I told him not to give it to you so soon…looks like he didn't listen." A sudden clattering of crates and some loud male voices stopped our conversation. Kure growled under her breath and jumped upwards, "not again…Marcus you fool…" She started off towards the camp fire where the men were still and I followed in hot pursuit. What had Marcus done…again? The sight that met our eyes when we rounded the corner was insane. The Orc…whose name I still didn't know, should really find that out, was holding Marcus back with a death grip around his arms. Frakkal had La'el tangled up beneath him to hold him down. This made me giggle a little inside but I quickly dismissed it when I saw the blood streaming from La'el's side. I gasped and Kure grabbed her dagger from her hip and faster then I thought possible had Marcus up against the wall, glinting dagger at his throat. She growled menacingly, "I told you…I WARNED you Marcus!" She put the dagger closer to his throat, a tiny trickle of blood appeared.

He scoffed at her, "like I said…how could I let that Elf take Airi…"

Kure screamed in anger at him, "she has his ring Marcus! La'el has given her the ring already! Do you want to anger the powers that be?" She banged him against the wall hard for emphasis. Marcus's gaze suddenly landed on me, more specifically, my hand.

He growled, "so he did…"

"Then since you understand now…" Kure dropped him to the floor and he landed with a loud thud. My legs became unfrozen again and I rushed to La'el who had successfully pushed Frakkal off of him. He rolled over clutching his side and let out a breath. I skidded to a halt next to him and dropped to my knees.

"La'el! Your hurt…let me see it!" He looked at me and shook his head.

"No…Kure can heal this…you don't need to see it."

I glared at him, "but…there's nothing I can do to help?" He smiled weakly at me.

"Airi…just having you worry about me is enough. Thank you." He got up slowly, sweat dripping off his face from pain. "Kure! Any day now would be great!" Kure started and ran over to him holding up her hands over his wound. A glow surrounded them; I backed away into the shadows a bit watching. I felt a large hand clap down on my shoulder gently.

It was the Orc, "don't let it get to you, Kure has always been the one that heals him. She did raise him after all." He grinned at me, Kure raised La'el?

I watched them, "I feel so powerless…I couldn't do anything…Kure was able to subdue Marcus and heal La'el. I just stood there like a dummy watching in shock." He sighed next to me.

"Airi…you'll have the power to help him soon enough." He winked at me and I just blushed and looked away back to La'el. A voice broke through my stupor and I realized it was La'el calling us.

"Gruk! Bring Airi over here please" Ah…that was his name. Gruk the Orc nodded and nudged me over to where La'el was now sitting upright and Kure was near him making sure he had no more wounds. I sat down in front of him and he looked me over. "What's wrong? I can see it written all over your face." I hadn't realized my face was so expressive.

"Erm…Kure told me what this ring is…" I looked down at it and he followed my gaze.

"She didn't lie…it is as she said. It's a convenient way to protect you, since I can sense where you are no matter how far the distance. No other reason." He shrugged.

Kure smacked him upside the head, "dumbass…" I sighed and got up.

La'el was rubbing his head and he noticed me get up, "hey! Where are you going?" he tried to reach for me but I just whipped my hand from his. Turning on my heels I yelled at him.

"I'm going to bed!" And I stomped off into the darkness towards the make shift bedroom.

"Urgh! I can't believe him!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it against a crate. Tears were forming and I looked at the ring he had so lovingly put on my finger. "Lovingly huh? Yeah right…" I plopped down on the bedding and covered my face. So much had happened to me within a span of a few hours. My whole world had changed, I found out I was some sort of chosen one, and that I had to have sex with this man that apparently didn't care for me one bit past it being his duty. "I don't care what Kure says…I won't do this…he doesn't love me." The glinting in the ring suddenly made me furious and I ripped it off my finger and threw into the darkness, "he can find it…" Footsteps echoed in the room, they were coming to bed too. I quickly covered myself up and feigned sleep. I heard them talking quietly, and Kure I knew was on my right side. I felt her gently pat my shoulder thinking I was sleeping and she settled down on her bedding. To my left, I felt La'el sit down facing my sleeping form. It took everything I had to keep my face blank. I couldn't let him know I was still awake.

A sudden gentle touch startled me but I quickly regained my acting. It was La'el, his hand was stroking my cheek. It was so gentle, I couldn't stop myself from sighing. He stopped then and looked at me closer.

"You're still awake aren't you?" He moved the blanket down from my face and my eyes met his. "You are…Airi…I'm sorry for what I said. It was insensitive. That ring…it's more then just a protection charm. I didn't want to say all of it with Marcus sitting right there. He's unstable…I didn't trust him not to do anything." He took my hand out like he was going to look at said ring. However…I had gotten rid of it. His eyes widened, "where is the ring? Airi…what happened to the ring!" He whispered this urgently.

I looked down in shame, wait…why was I? I was angry at him remember? But he's so beautiful and sincere, urgh! Why me? "I threw it away…"

La'el's face darkened, and I was scared for a moment, "you what?" his voice trailed off. He stared at me for a moment, "we have to find that ring Airi…without it, Marcus could…" he looked over to the man in question who was quietly snoring away. Suddenly La'el grabbed my hand and pulled me upwards and against his rock hard chest, "you're helping me find it…come on" I was yanked behind him again, this seemed familiar, I sighed softly. We started to scour the crates and boxes that littered the building, "I can't believe you threw it away…if you were so angry you could have at least just given it back to me." I scowled and stood up to face him.

"And let you just put it back on my finger when I'm not looking? I don't think so…I can't believe you. You think this is all just a huge job don't you? You're ready to just jump me and get it over with. No thought about how I feel. I haven't even had a boyfriend yet! Let alone had sex. Not even my first kiss…" I trailed off for a moment, he was watching me now, intently focusing on my very soul it seemed. I shook my head, "I have no choice in this, at least you got somewhat of a choice. I have to just nod and smile and lay naked for you on the bed and say here I am! Take me!" I had by now started to tear up, I seemed to be crying a lot today, my face is going to be a mess tomorrow. After I had finished my rant, I noticed that La'el was no longer where he had been, he was now right in front of me and he grabbed my arms and forced me up against a wall.

His face was dangerously close to mine and I could feel his warm breath, "you think I'm doing this just out of duty?" I nodded slowly. "You don't know anything…you didn't even know of this till today. I was raised knowing I'd do this one day. I trained day in and day out to learn every style of combat available to protect you. I gave up my lineage, my family, my friends everything. Kure raised me secluded in a forest out in Ashenvale. My natural hatred and lust for power was slowly expunged from me so I could be a successful Protector. It was a tiring and grueling process. But I knew one day, that I'd be able to meet you. I would put all I learned to use and save both the worlds. No…I didn't love you nor did I intend to when this started. But that's changed, everything I thought I would do I can no longer. My original plan was to bring you to this room immediately and take you. No questions asked, no consideration for your feelings, nothing. But I couldn't, not after I saw you. My heart yearns for you now. My mind screams for your voice, and my body aches for your touch." He looked down my body and his free hand wondered down my side touching what skin he could. He raised my shirt up a bit and placed his hand on the bare skin of my lower back. He moved his lips to my neck and I could feel them brush the nape gently, "so soft…beautiful…I don't know if I can stop myself anymore…" He whispered gently and brought his gaze back to mine. His eyes were full of passion and, wait, love? "Airi…make no mistake, I love you…more then anyone or anything in this world. I couldn't bring myself to admit it before…but I can't stop it any longer." His lips crushed against mine in a searing kiss. He was so strong, I couldn't get away, and he was taller then I thought. Maybe he hunches down? He was at least 5'9" possibly an inch taller. No, I couldn't think of that right now, he was going to have sex with me right here! My eyes widened when I felt his hand move south towards my nether regions and I just acted without thinking. I brought my knee up and he immediately let me go. I stumbled away from him and he looked at me sadly. "Why? Why do you run from me?" I couldn't answer him, I didn't know myself. I felt the feelings for him that he felt for me, huh, Kure was right. But I was scared of the look in his eyes. The animal instincts that were taking over us both. I wasn't ready for this.

"La'el…I'm sorry I…I'm scared….I…" I was backing up and I hit a crate sending something clinking down to the floor. Our eyes both traveled to the object and we knew what it was.

"The ring!" we both exclaimed happily and dove for it. Of course it was inevitable that we collided with each other. The pain, I shook my head and grabbed the ring before he could.

"Airi…please…don't…" I smiled at him.

"Don't what La'el? Do this?" I shoved it back onto my ring finger and looked back up at him. His eyes were huge for a moment in shock, but after a while he grinned and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Airi…" I hugged him back. He pushed me away gently after a moment and looked me in the eyes. "So…does this mean that I can call you mine?" I nodded happily. La'el's eyes brightened up and he pulled me to him again kissing me gently. He pulled me up with him and started to lead me away, "let's get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I nodded again and stayed quiet, happy with the knowledge that I wouldn't be doing this just out of duty.


	2. Chapter 2

World of Warcraft does not belong to me but to Blizzard Entertainment.

My feet dragged on the ground and my back hunched over. It was so hot! We were walking through what I guessed had been the large battlefield yesterday, weapons, I had to look away, and dead bodies littered the ground. It had been a bustling metropolis, but it was now just a barren wasteland of shrubbery and sand. The sweat dripped off my nose and landed on the ground, scratch that, it evaporated before it hit the ground. Why was La'el forcing me through this! Was it some kind of test? Or was it torture? I thought he loved me! "uuuuuuuhhhhh" I moaned to myself and the aforementioned Blood Elf turned his gaze on me. It was hard and unforgiving, however, it softened when it landed on my tired form.

"Airi…I know your tired but we have to keep moving, there's no telling what is out there hunting us right now." He lagged behind to walk next to me. I looked at him as we walked past yet another blood spattered body. He was still handsome despite the sweat dripping down his face and neck. He had tied his hair into a loose braid and his pointed ears drooped somewhat. La'el hadn't complained once and yet he carried four weapons and his armor. A dagger strapped to his leg, two short swords on either hip, a bow with arrows slung on his back. Not to mention the pack he carried with supplies. I had offered to help carry something but not one of them would let me. I had gotten so frustrated with the way they were treating me, almost like a helpless child. I thought about it for a bit and realized, to them, I must be just like that. I had no combat training, I had no way to protect myself, and I definitely was not in the physical shape they were all in. Don't get me wrong, I was slim and trim. But that was only because I had a fast metabolism. I had to tie my long black hair up into a messy bun leaving my neck bare.

Finally having enough, I stopped making everyone start and whip around to look at me. Kure walked quickly to me and bent down to my level, La'el was immediately trying to support me in case I collapsed. I blinked at them, "I'm not going to feint, but I'm sick of being so HOT!" And with that, I looked down at my shirt and ripped the stomach off of it giving me a nice belly shirt and showing off my toned stomach. La'el nearly had a nosebleed it seemed and he quickly stood in front of me blocking the other males in the group view.

"What are you doing!" He yelled at me and I just looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"Oh don't get your panties in bunch La'el, it's just a way to cool off!" I brushed past him and continued ripping my clothes, my sleeves went next. I took a strip of the shirt and tied it around my forehead like a sweatband. My pants were designed to be hip huggers so that helped things a bit. I nodded in satisfaction and put my hands on my hips, "there, now I should be a little bit cooler." Marcus was staring at me, there was something in his eyes that made my feel quite uncomfortable. La'el didn't miss this either and he was at my side, growling at Marcus in an almost possessive fashion. Marcus huffed, looked at the ring on my finger again and whipped back around.

"If you're quite done stripping like a harlot, we should keep moving" He huffed and started walking again. I wanted to smack him and almost did if La'el hadn't grabbed my hands and held me back, shaking his head. I huffed and we all started off again in silence. I could tell that the air was very tense, but I couldn't put my finger on why. Here we were, in the middle of what I could only assume was a desert in their world, sweating, hot, irritable…ohhhhh. I sighed and looked up at the sky with my hand over my eyes to shield them. I realized I was lagging behind so I started to jog to catch up. Right as I was about to reach La'el my foot caught on something I pitched forward, yelling as I did so. My face slammed into the sand below and I could hear La'el sliding next to me. I was already lifting myself up by the time I felt his arms wrap around me to pull me up.

"Argh, what in the world did I trip on?" Kure was already looking and she realized I was about to sneak a peek.

"La'el! don't let her look!" Too late, I saw the tattered remains of a body underneath her, but that alone wasn't enough to make me scream.

The person in question was vaguely familiar, same hair color and body structure as my best friend Jessica. My eyes widened and I let out a blood curdling scream. La'el immediately buried my face in his shirt keeping me from looking anymore. I started to shake my head and I pushed him away scrambling to my feet and tearing towards Kure. Kure tried to stop me too but I ducked under her height and skidded on my knees in front of the body. Flipping it over I confirmed my fear, it was Jessica, she had been like the older sister I never had. I could just barely recognize her face. I had been floating in a fog since this all started, not really accepting nor believing it was actually happening. This changed everything, I could touch her cold face. I could see her eyes wide and fearful, frozen in time. This was real, this was my life now. I was stuck in this hell until we could figure out what needed to be done. Well, we knew what needed to be done but not exactly what to do after that.

"Airi…" I could feel La'el and Kure standing behind me, he placed a hand on my shoulders as I sat there feeling Jessica's cold face.

"This is all real…everything…my best friend is really lying there…dead." I got up slowly, my gaze not leaving her body.

"Dear one, we need to keep moving, we can't stay in the open like this." Kure moved closer and I whipped around to face them.

"SHE'S DEAD! My best friend is dead! How can I just leave her like this!" Tears were welling up in my eyes now and La'el pulled me to him, hugging me tightly against his chest.

"I know how you feel my love. I know…I've lost friends and loved ones as well. But we have to keep moving. If we lose you, everything will be for naught." I balled my hands up into his shirt and let out a wail. La'el stroked my back gently while Kure knelt down to Jessica's body.

"Airi, I will heal her to her previous beauty before her death. Will that help you?" I looked over my shoulder to Kure and nodded slowly. Kure sighed softly and began to work her magic. I turned around and La'el placed his arms around my shoulders from behind. Jessica began to change, the cuts and gouges were disappearing. Her clothes were fixing themselves and everything was being put back together. The tears wouldn't stop coming as I watched, finally Kure was finished, "say your goodbyes Airi…" I nodded and knelt next to Jessica again.

"Jessica…I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I wasn't there to save you when you needed me. I'll put a stop to this, I'll put the worlds back together. I promise you…this is all I can do for you now…this is my goodbye." I kissed her forehead lightly and stood back up. Kure nodded and raised her hands, forcing them down quickly. I watched as a whole opened up and Jessica was lowered into it. Then, it closed up as quickly as it had appeared and she was gone. I sniffled a bit and turned towards the group. They all had worried faces as they looked at me, all except Marcus. He was really starting to freak me out. La'el started to guide me forward with a hand on the small of my back.

"Come, we must keep moving." I nodded and we left, I didn't glance back once, knowing that if I did, I wouldn't be able to keep my feet moving.

It seemed like we had been walking for hours since we had found Jessica. The heat just wouldn't let up but thankfully I could see some forest in the distance. I had been thinking about the previous fight La'el and Marcus had when we were still in that abandoned building. Why had Marcus said that La'el wasn't supposed to be my Protector? I thought La'el had said that he'd been training since he was very young for this? I just couldn't stop my brain from trying to unravel this. I looked around the group and saw Kure walking near me. I figured she might be the right one to ask about all this. Quickly and quietly I snuck over to walk beside her. She clearly knew something was up with me so she chuckled quietly and inclined her head towards me. "What can I help you with Airi?" I fidgeted when I realized that she had spoken. Looking down at my hands, I fought with myself to ask.

But my curiosity finally won out, "Kure…Marcus had said that, La'el hadn't been meant for my Protector…but La'el said that he'd been training all his life for this. I'm a bit confused…" my voice trailed off. Kure nodded in understanding and she looked straight forward.

"I figured you'd ask me this sooner or later. Airi, you have to understand, no matter what Marcus or anyone says, La'el is and will always be your Protector. " I nodded in acceptance, "that being said…yes, there was a time that your candidate for Protector was between La'el and Marcus. Neither of them had known about the other until this time. I had been informed of this rivalry, I suppose you could call it, only after La'el had reached the age that he could be deemed an adult. Now, I don't know if you know this, but Blood Elf, Draenei and Human life spans vary immensely. Blood Elves border on immortal, Draenei are also very long. Humans, well they live the same amount of time as humans in your world do. So you see, La'el had been training much longer then Marcus. Marcus wasn't even born until La'el was nearly full grown. Sadly, at the time of Marcus's birth, only a few knew of the prophecy, myself and La'el included. The humans didn't know of La'el's existence since I hadn't told anyone. I suppose I'm mostly the cause for this misunderstanding. I had never deemed it necessary for anyone to know of him. I kept him hidden so that his Blood Elven brethren wouldn't come looking for him." I was watching La'el now and he was watching Marcus. It seemed like he was just waiting for the human male to do something, anything to give him a reason to attack. Kure continued with her story, "well, since the humans didn't know of La'el, the elders that knew of the prophecy decided to name Marcus your Protector. Sine that happened, he became marked. La'el has the same one if you ever look on his right shoulder blade. It's an image of two crossed swords over a very intricate heart design. Anyways, since that happened La'el could sense it immediately that there was another besides himself. Which of course tipped me off and we immediately left for the human capital of Stormwind. Well…trying to convince the guards to let La'el in was quite a feet. After I showed them his marking though they seemed to reluctantly back down since they at least knew of it. I had him put a cloak on so that no one could see his pointy ears and hair color. Me being what I am, it didn't matter since my race is allied with the Humans of the Alliance. We sought out the elders and presented La'el to them. They were stunned to say the least. Obviously La'el was legit because of the marking as well as the aura of power surrounding him. But so was Marcus, this presented us with quite a dilemma. There could only be one Protector…" she trailed off to look at me, "for…obvious reasons. " I blushed profusely. Of course she had to remind me of what La'el and I needed to do. "So, they proposed a battle of sorts, the loser, would give up the right of your Protector to the winner. And that's exactly what happened. La'el was already feeling a strong connection to you, this happens often when the Protector trains for an extensive period of time."

I interrupted her there, "but La'el told me he had no feelings for me when we first met. He said he had planned to just do it right then, no regards for me at all." I looked up at her with a saddened look.

She giggled and ruffled my hair lightly, "of course he was lying dear. How could he NOT feel love for you? Honestly, that boy is so dense. Anyways, because of this connection, his strength seemed to shoot through the roof when it was being threatened. The battle was fierce and long. Both Marcus and La'el were completely spent afterwards. La'el actually slept for about 2 weeks straight. Of course, you know the outcome of this fight. La'el prevailed over Marcus and Marcus was stripped of his right to be your Protector. His mark was removed and his powers vanished. He hates La'el for this, absolutely detests him. The scuff you saw between them was not the first one to go down. After we formed our task group, the one you see with you now. They fought between themselves frequently. We're all afraid that Marcus is going to try something with you. Always be on your toes around him, he's just as strong as La'el because of his training. Well…I shouldn't say just as strong, almost maybe. La'el is extremely strong and agile, if he was serious, Marcus wouldn't ever stand a chance. Something makes me think that he just plays with Marcus to make him even angrier." Kure smirked at this. I looked back over to the two males in question, they were indeed eyeing each other.

I stared at the ground and twisted my hands together, "I see…so that's what happened. What…exactly could Marcus…do to me?" At that moment, Marcus and La'el seemed to hear us both. The man in question smirked darkly and shuffled over to us, Kure of course pushed me to the other side of herself and La'el moved to my side effectively blocking out Marcus. We had stopped just short of the tree line now and the shadows played across our bodies. Marcus stood in front of the three of us, La'el and Kure forming almost a solid wall between me and Marcus. He glared at La'el and then turned his eyes to me. Or…what he could see of me.

"Heh…you ask what I could do to you if you were left alone? Oh…many things. For instance, the reason La'el gave you that ring, was so that I couldn't even touch you. I would be blown back if I even tried. You see, he," Marcus gestured to La'el, "controls it with his life force. He will only let those he deems safe near you. Obviously, I am not included in that." I watched him warily as he stalked back and forth before us.

"Why then, were you even included in this group?" I spit out at him.

"Simple, I was a strong fighter, and the human elders gave Kure an ultimatum she couldn't refuse." Kure glared.

"Marcus…I'm warning you…don't even think of—"

Marcus stopped her short, "I wouldn't dream of it my dear Kure. She'll find out soon enough. Anyways…if you were ever…to say, take that ring off." La'el took a step forward in growled low in his throat, "I could force you. My mark would return as well as my powers and La'el would be stripped of his. You would be mine…body and heart, for all eternity." He laughed wickedly at this and whirled around his back now to us. "Remember, my dear Airi…I love you too…if only in a more…sadistic fashion." He continued to chuckle as he walked off and disappeared into the trees. I sighed as the tension seemed to leave with him. La'el immediately whirled on me and took my hand in his raising my ring finger up to eye level.

"Thank goodness…" He hugged me tightly.

"What is it?" I breathed in his scent softly. It seemed to calm me more then anything.

"I was just checking it…Marcus… that bastard. If only…" He trailed off, "well…lets not think on it now. We have more ground to cover till we camp for the night. At least it should cool off now." He started walking again with my hand still in his. I felt him squeeze it every so often as if he was reassuring me. Kure walked up briskly and started to speak to him in hushed tones. I wish I could hear them, but I knew they wouldn't tell me even if I asked. Frakkal and Gruk were trudging along next to us, Marcus way up in the distance. La'el looked back at me with a pained look suddenly and I just had to know what they were talking about. I yanked on his arm as hard as I could to get them to stop. "Whoa! Airi what are you-" he stopped when he saw my expression. "What is it?"

"I want to know what made you look at me like that…what were you two talking about?" I furrowed my brows and planted my feet firmly on the ground. "I'm not moving till you tell me…" they both looked at me and sighed in unison.

"Airi, dear…it's not something you need to worry about right now we-" I became furious in an instant.

"YES IT IS! La'el just looked at me like I was dying or something! What is it?" I dropped his hand and nodded at Kure.

"Keep going with Frakkal and Gruk, catch up with Marcus and set up camp. Airi and I need to speak in private." Kure nodded and motioned for the other two to follow her.

La'el grabbed me and hoisted me up over his shoulder. Kure wasn't kidding when she said he was strong, he carried me like I weighed nothing to him. Setting me down gently on a log, La'el plopped down next to me and hunched over, elbows on his thighs he placed his head in hands. His beautiful blonde hair fell over his shoulder in the braid, strands were falling out and I had the urge to touch it. His sudden deep voice interrupted my musings. "Airi…nothing is wrong…well…sort of but not like you are thinking. It's more something I have to deal with…I don't want to hurt you." He wasn't looking at me, his face was still in his hands. I placed a hand on his back gently and he tensed.

"La'el…how could you hurt me? You've been doing nothing but protecting me since we met." At this he raised his gaze to meet mine, his eyes were filled with anguish and indecision.

He turned towards me more, towering over me now I had to lean backwards enough that I was lying on the log. He placed his hands on either side of my head, "I remember yesterday, you told me that you were still a virgin correct?" I nodded quickly, this was getting really embarrassing really fast. "Then…do you know what happens when a woman has intercourse for the first time with a man? She bleeds…I've been told that it's excruciatingly painful the first time." He searched my eyes, "do you understand now…how I could hurt you?" I blinked at him in surprise.

"Well…I suppose yes…but it won't be your fault La'el…its just part of nature." I watched him, he started to lean into me more, his lips where inches from mine. I'm sure he could hear my heart beating out of my chest.

"Airi…Kure was telling me that we needed to join as soon as possible. Until we do, it'll be very easy for Marcus to take you from me." He had moved his head to nape of my neck and started to kiss it gently moving downwards towards my breasts. I started to breath hard and the red of my face spread down my body. Once again, just like last night, I panicked and pushed him off of me. He fell to the ground and jumped up with an angry look on his face, "damn it all Airi! Why won't you let me touch you!"

By now I had gotten off the log and was standing a ways from him holding my arms around myself. I shook my head, "I'm sorry La'el I am! I'm just…it's scary!" Then he did something I had yet to see, in a flash he was in front of me, our chests almost touching. I hadn't taken my eyes off of him but he had moved so fast I didn't even see it when it happened. I gasped and almost fell on my butt but his strong arms had wound around my wais and pulled me against him firmly. He placed his head on top of mine and breathed in deeply.

"It's alright, but…I won't wait forever…this needs to happen…and soon." He let me go then and grabbed my hand to lead me off to the others. I watched his back, I could tell he was still angry with his muscles tensed under his clothes and his grip tighter then usual. I couldn't help but feel terrible, I knew that I loved him and he loved me more then should be normal. The thought of doing that, was so frightening though and I had no idea why. I suppose I just wasn't ready yet to wrap my mind around such a heavy thing. We were nearing the campsite now so I shook my head and put a small smile on my face so the others weren't alerted to anything.

Kure, however, knew immediately something had happened. She watched La'el's angry form as he sat me down around the fire and then sat next to me. He had placed himself inches from me in a show to Marcus. Marcus glared through the fire at us but said nothing. She spoke then and my eyes found her form in the shadows of the fire, "so then…we should probably figure out what to do now that we have some time. These forests should hide us well, they teem with magic and have spoken to me. They will protect our presence here. Frakkal…I know that you know some things about this prophecy that I have not learned yet. Would you like to inform us?" She motioned to the Dwarf that sat across from me. Frakkal grunted as he pushed himself up to stand.

"Thank ye Kure, ye sure are a dear." Kure blushed and Frakkal looked over at me. "Airi me girl, we've told ye 'bout the joinin' of La'el and ya. 'Owever…I 'ave yet to inform ye of what ta do after that." He wobbled over to the fire and sprinkled some dust into it, I had to look away for a moment when it burst upward in a show of brilliant blue and green flames. An image started to take shape in it, it looked like a tower of some type. Frakkal started to talk again, "now…dis 'ere tower is where we need to head. It is called the Tower of the Eternal. 'Dis is where ye need to work yer magic. 'Owever, the beastie guardin' dis 'ere tower is one fucker." He gestured to La'el, "one of the many reasons we be needin' the power of the Protector." I blushed quickly and glanced at La'el, he was looking straight at Frakkal, it hadn't seemed to faze him at all.

I sighed as Kure spoke up, "so then Frakkal, you're saying that in order for our worlds to return to normal. We need to reach this tower and get Airi inside where she will weave the final spell needed to complete the transition?"

Frakkal nodded, "dat is correct Kure…our dear Airi holds the key ta everything." I huffed, no pressure huh? La'el got up suddenly and clenched his fists. "La'el, what the problem?" Frakkal had sat down by now and he watched the Blood Elf in concern.

"I need some time alone…" Before anyone could stop him he had bounded out into the forests, disappearing from sight.

Kure looked at me then, "Airi…what happened between you two?" I watched the darkness as if I'd be able to see him suddenly but to no avail.

"I…we…um…he…almost tried to…erm…" I got really small then and trailed off. Kure nodded in understanding.

"And you refused him?" I nodded sadly. "It's alright dear, he's just feeling frustrated, sexually that is. It's really not supposed to take this long for you two to join." I whipped my eyes to her.

"It's not?" Oh no…I'd really done it. Marcus took that moment to laugh.

"If it was me, I would have done you already. He's just a pussy." Everyone glared at him but he was unaffected.

"Kure…what should I do? I'm scared…I mean…he's the first man…that I…"

"I know dear one," she had sat next to me now and was rubbing my hair gently. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. But seriously though, you two really need to get to it. He can't use his full power until you do and I have a feeling we're going to need it soon." I sighed and looked off into the forest again.

I wish he'd come back, I missed him already, "La'el…"


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know when La'el returned to camp but he was there when I began to awake. I cracked an eye open just enough to be able to see the occupants of the little clearing we'd found. La'el and Frakkal were off to the side, they both looked like they were arguing about something. Frakkal was gesturing wildly and La'el had his arms crossed and face scrunched up in frustration. I tried in vain to hear what they were saying, both were speaking in very hushed tones so I finally gave up and moved my gaze to the camp fire. Kure kneeled before it speaking to Gruk who was on the other side.

She seemed to be making breakfast; it smelled delicious that much I knew. Marcus was off to the other side of the camp sharpening his long sword. I couldn't look at him too long, he still freaked me out. My attention was brought back to the Dwarf and Blood Elf when I heard Frakkal finally give up trying to speak quietly, "oh come off it ya bloody Elf! She'll never go for it!" Go for what I wondered? And was he talking about me or Kure? I only assumed one of us since we were the only 'hers' in the group.

Speaking of Kure, she had whipped her head back to glare at them and hissed, "would you two cut it out? Airi must be exhausted from yesterday. Poor thing…I wanted her to get some rest, you'll wake her up with that racket…" They looked over to me and I snapped my eye shut trying to feign sleep still. Kure walked over to me and knelt next to me putting a hand on my head gently. Boy, I should have taken acting classes, "Airi? You're awake aren't you?" she smiled knowingly. I sighed softly and sat up slowly from my bedding. I saw La'el twitch as if he wanted to come to me but stopped.

"Sorry Kure…I was just so tired." I looked down and fidgeted with my hands.

"Dear one it's alright, we understand. This is a lot to take in so quickly and all the emotional stress since this started…it would have been odd for you not to be so tired." She pated my head again and got up moving towards the fire. "I hope you like meat stew for breakfast, it's a recipe from Stormwind, very good I promise." I moved to sit next to her and looked at the liquid.

It looked like any other stew I'd ever seen, meat, vegetables and such. She dished it out and handed me a stoneware type bowl with a spoon, "Careful it's hot". I sipped it and almost yelled out, yep it was hot alright. I winced and smiled at her.

"Heh…not a problem, I'm used to it. Used to burn my mouth all the time eating Hot Pockets. Thing about those, they're either molten lava in the inside or ice cold because you didn't cook 'em long enough." I laughed to myself then realized they were all looking at me confused, "ah right…you don't know what those are. Never mind then hehe," I giggled nervously and they all went back to eating. La'el had positioned himself directly behind me, I could feel his gaze on my back. If only I knew what he was thinking, oh what I would give to be psychic right now. A thought suddenly crossed my mind, where did they get the meat? "Erm Kure? I noticed there's meat in here…where did you get it out of curiosity? I didn't see any animals big enough." La'el twitched again and Kure turned towards me smiling.

"Well…you see when your loving Protector came back this morning, he was dragging a small animal with him. It was so cute…I wish you'd been awake for it. The only thing he said when he handed it to me was-"

La'el tried to interrupt her, "Kure please don't…" She ignored him.

"As I was saying, he said 'Airi's been looking pale, I don't think she's eating well with the stress, do something with this please, I don't want her to get ill.' So cute really…" I looked back at La'el and he refused to meet my eyes, just stared into his bowl of stew. A red tinge painted his handsome face from what I could see under his bangs. Marcus scoffed and we looked at him.

"You're so sickening La'el honestly. Sucking up to Airi like this…you haven't even laid hands on her yet you-"

La'el was on his feet, "watch yourself Marcus..." Marcus jumped at as well and withdrew his sword, pointing it at La'el.

"You wanna go? Right now? Let's go!" La'el unsheathed his short swords and they were about to leap at each other. Something inside me snapped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I had jumped to my feet and screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes were clenched shut and my hands were fisted in anger. Both males froze stiff and looked at me in surprise. The other three had stopped as well and were looking at me. "I'm so tired…of this fighting over me. Marcus, you are NOT my Protector and never will be. La'el is and that's that! Get over yourself and for once can we have a peaceful meal! Kure made this special and it's really delicious so sit down AND EAT IT!" La'el immediately put his swords down and dropped to a sitting position.

Marcus was still frozen so I turned to him with my full glare. "Marcus? WE'RE WAITING!" He stumbled backwards, startled and fell over a log on the outside of the campsite. "Good enough…" I huffed and sat back down picking up my bowl again, "now then…shall we continue?" I started to eat again while everyone stared at me stunned. Finally the silence was broken by Frakkal bursting out into laughter.

"Now tha's how a woman handles things! Way t'go girlie!" He was rolling, and Kure and Gruk started to laugh too. The two men stayed silent and ate their food, still stunned from being told off.

We walked through the forest, silent and attentive to the surroundings. La'el refused to leave my side for an instant. It was almost getting too much, I had to tell him back at the camp when were packing up to give me space. Looks like he forgot about that. Frakkal had told us that the tower lay to the south so that was the direction we started in. I was still having a hard time wrapping my mind around everything. Here I was traveling with a Blood Elf, who was completely in love with me I might add, a ten foot tall Draenei. A Dwarf, they do like to drink its true, and an Orc, big and green.

Marcus was just Marcus…the jerk. I felt so plain compared to them; I mean, my lover was a gorgeous Elf for crying out loud! How was I supposed to compare to that? I sighed and the aforementioned Elf heard it. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lovingly. The forest was so quiet, a few birds chirping, small critters scurrying under the brush, a crumbling building off in the distance-wait what? I stopped and looked closer at it, it can't be. Without a second thought I ripped my hand from La'el's and went bounding through the trees towards the object of interest. I could hear them yelling in the background to come back, it was dangerous alone.

I couldn't have cared less. I skidded to a stop in front of the decapitated structure and blinked. It was just as I had thought it was. La'el came racing up behind me well ahead of the others and slide in front of me gripping my shoulders and shaking me slightly, "don't you EVER do that again! It's too dangerous to be running off like that!" I didn't hear him, I was too busy staring at the thing behind him. He registered this and turned to look as well. At this moment the others caught up with us and stood in silence.

Frakkal voiced what everyone was thinking, "what is it?" I walked forward a few steps.

"It's…my high school…" La'el looked at me.

"What's a 'high school'?" They all made confused noises so I figured I should tell them.

"A high school is where people my age go to learn math, science, art and literature. A place of laughter and friends. I wonder…" my voice trailed off and I tore off up the stairs. I heard La'el sigh behind me and follow quickly behind. I slowed as I entered the building, the doors were barely hanging onto their hinges.

I didn't understand, how could it be so dilapidated after only two days? It hit me then, all the things I had seen and not seen, the terrain completely changing. My world was disappearing, the building was just one of the many things being engulfed. Everyone was merging completely with this other world. I was the only one completely untouched by this.

The only one left that was original. I had to stop this and restore everything, I just had too. La'el and Marcus came up on either side of me but Kure, Gruk and Frakkal stayed outside. I turned to them, "are you guys coming?"

Kure shook her head, "me and Gruk are too big to fit in there Airi…and Frakkal's just a scaredy cat." Frakkal punched her thigh, she laughed lightly. "You three are on your own dear. We'll be right out here."

I nodded slowly, "alright, I just want to see if there is anyone inside, we won't be long." I turned to the men, "come on you two…no fighting." They glared at each other and followed after me as we disappeared into the dark hallway.

Everything was completely silent as we made our way through the school building. It was like a scene out of some B level horror flick, crumbling building and dark doorways surrounding us. I expected some guy with a saw to jump out at us almost. I giggled to myself, breaking the silence and making my companions look at me. La'el put a hand on my shoulder, "are you alright Airi?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah never better. I was just thinking of something that made me laugh."

Marcus snorted to the right of me, "trust you to find something funny about this…" I glared at him but decided to let it go. Pick and choose your battles Airi…pick and choose your battles. We continued down the hallway and I could see the stairs to the other floors materializing out of the dark. It was then the three of us froze as we all heard what sounded like heavy footsteps above us.

Marcus and La'el drew their weapons and moved in front of me, creating a wall of unyielding muscle. I hugged myself, getting slightly scared, usually this was the time the crazy guy with the saw came running at the unsuspecting teenagers. A blood curdling scream ripped through the air, Marcus and La'el looked at each other.

"Truce?" La'el stared at Marcus.

"For now…" With that, La'el grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs as Marcus followed closely behind.

I was stumbling behind him, he was so fast, "um shouldn't we be…ouch!" I had tripped again, "moving away from the noise?" La'el didn't answer as we bounded up the remaining steps coming to a halt at the beginning of the second floor hallway.

La'el was peering into the darkness of the crumbling building, "don't move…it's coming…" I swallowed hard and felt as Marcus moved closer to us. I stared over his shoulders trying to see what he saw. That's when something started to take shape in front of us. I heard a soft noise, like the shuffling of footsteps.

What was this thing in front of us? A single shaft of dull light was shooting through a window, the things foot moved into it and I saw a tennis shoe, ripped to shreds. It stopped then, looking at us I could only presume. La'el took a step forward and took a defensive position, "show yourself creature! Friend or Foe!" Silence greeted his order.

Then another shuffle and it moved closer to us, showing more of itself each step it took. La'el pushed me back a few steps shielding me with his body. Finally it was completely in the light, I gasped, it was a Night Elf. It was so tall and had lean muscles running down his whole body. Marcus looked about to spring at it but the creature in front of us opened its eyes wide in fright.

Its sudden deep voice startled me, "wait! I mean you no harm truly. I've been hiding in here since all this happened. Have you also been changed by this event?" La'el straightened up but did not sheath his weapons.

"We have not, Marcus," he motioned to the man next to us, "and myself are true bloods of the other world. The girl…well…she is unchanged as well, but from, I'm guessing the original world you also come from?" The Night Elf looked at me.

"How is it possible she escaped the merging? All around me were writhing in pain and agony as their bodies twisted into new forms." La'el stared at him and sighed.

"I apologize…I can not tell you that information right now. Not until we know for sure you are an ally to us."

The Elven man in front of us looked at me and its eyes widened again, "Airi? Its you isn't it?" I jumped when it said my name and I nodded slowly. A huge smile appeared on his face and its eyes softened, "Airi…it's me…Michael…" I paused for a moment as I looked at him, stared hard into his eyes. Even though he had the form of a purplish elf creature, his eyes had remained the same, deep penetrating blue.

I screamed out in happiness and ran to him, La'el yelled after me to stop but I didn't listen. I jumped into this mans arms, "Michael! How…what…thank goodness you're alright…" I buried my face into his well-muscled chest. Michael hugged me to him and I could tell that he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Oh Airi…I thought you had been killed in that huge battle outside." Michael pushed me back to look at me. "How did you escape the change?" I was about to answer him when I felt a strong familiar hand grab my arm and pull me back. La'el's arms quickly encircled themselves around me protectively and I couldn't see his eyes from this angle but I could tell he was glaring.

When he spoke next, his voice was icy cold, "like I said…you are do not have the privilege to know that." I gasped at him.

"La'el! He's my friend! How could you say-"

La'el cut me off, I was surprised he used the same tone with me, "shut up…He may have been your friend before but we don't know how his personality has been altered since the merge." I stared at my lover in astonishment, he'd never spoken to me like that before.

Michael watched us, "now, now…no need to get so huffy."

La'el growled and the true reason for his anger came out, "you are not to touch her again…" Michael's soft gaze turned into a glare and the two men had a stare off.

Marcus broke the tense silence, "oh please…don't tell me we have ANOTHER man after Airi's virginity?" I whipped my gaze to him and stuttered. He laughed and walked forward, "come on, it was so obvious the moment he said you name, La'el and I both noticed it. Can you blame your Elven boy toy for being jealous?"

I stomped my foot and put my hands on my hips, "he's not a boy toy…" Marcus chuckled.

"Whatever you say dear Airi…" He put his hands up in a show of defeat. Michael sighed and backed up a step.

"I promise you I mean you no harm, I'm confused and afraid with all that has happened. This new body is so strong and agile, I can move so quickly now that I have a hard time with it." He looked at his large hands and closed his eyes sadly.

La'el chuckled, "welcome to being an Elf…we are extremely agile and quick on our feet." His arms had wound themselves around me again and I gave up fighting it.

Michael looked at both of us, "you love her…I take it?"

La'el relaxed his gaze in surprise, "yes…she is my Escapist and I, her Protector, of course I love her. More then you are capable of I'm sure…" His glare had returned.

"I didn't want to fight you about this right now, I need your help actually…Airi…Melissa is with me, she's still changing, it's very painful." I gasped.

"Melissa is here? La'el please we have to help them!" I pleaded with him in my eyes and he sighed dejectedly.

"Fine…" he looked to Michael, "show us…" Michael smiled and motioned us to follow. A scream sounded out again, the same one as before, as we drew closer. Michael opened the door for us to a destroyed classroom. I walked inside first followed closely by La'el and Marcus with Michael bringing up the rear. My eyes scanned the room quickly and finally landed on a still form by a wall with a blanket over it.

"Melissa?" When I said her name, the form peeked out from under the blanket.

"Airi? Is that…really you?" She sounded so weak, I rushed over to her and knelt beside her form.

I pulled the blanket down a bit to reveal her almost completely transformed body. She was turning into something I didn't think I could stomach. Her skin was ripped and torn, there was some bone showing and her hair had become matted and greasy. My eyes couldn't look away, "Melissa…what…"

La'el was next to me suddenly, "Undead…Airi…not many were unlucky enough for this…but she was one of the few. Soon…she won't even remember you. She'll be pure evil." Melissa looked at him, her eyes were sunken and cheeks sallow.

"Is there no way…to reverse it?" La'el shook his head sadly.

"Not until Airi is able to reverse the entire merge of the worlds can you return to normal. You are doomed to stay this way till then." Melissa rolled over onto her side facing away from us and started to cry.

Michael had stood behind us and listened to everything, "you have to be kidding me…she has to stay like this until everything is somehow fixed? And how is Airi supposed to do that?"

Marcus had been leaning against a wall during this and finally spoke, "how many times do we have to tell you, you don't need to know that." Michael glared at Marcus as the human man smirked. "Does that anger you…boy, to know that you're helpless, that the one you love has been taken by another?"

"Marcus! Stop it!" I jumped up and moved to slap him but La'el stopped me.

"We need to get out of here…now…" We all turned to him.

Michael stepped towards Melissa but was frozen in place as she started to move. "Melissa? How are you feeling?" He started to reach for her but La'el smacked his hand away.

"Don't! As much as I would like for you to go away, you're Airi's friend…Melissa is gone now, all that remains is the Undead she's become…" Melissa had gotten up fully now and her hunched form turned to us. Her eyes glowed darkly and her smirk was sadistic.

"Dear Airi…come…we have so much to talk about…" I shook my head, Jessica and now Melissa was going to be taken from me? When will this stop? La'el suddenly picked me up in his arms and yelled.

"Let's go! We need to get out of here now before her full power is available to her!" Marcus was already at the door Michael was right after him and La'el and I were last out of the door. My eyes were clouded with tears forming as I watched the disappearing form of Melissa, twisted and torn in hatred and agony.

We raced down the hallway and bounded over the stairway railing landing on the floor below. I was holding onto La'el as hard as I could as the wind rushed past my face. The men and I flew through the door and Marcus screamed at the stunned three that waited for us, "move it now!" They immediately became unfrozen and dashed after us. I screamed as an explosion rocked the earth and I looked back in horror as the building had disappeared into crumbling parts, and in the midst of the smoke and debris, stood Melissa cackling.

"Melissa…" I whispered as we disappeared into the forest beyond moving south again towards our ultimate destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

We had stopped for the night after putting a great distance between us and the sadistic cackling of my once friend Melissa. Everyone was silent, not wanting to say something to upset me even further, however Frakkal's curiosity finally got the better of him. "So what happened?" La'el snapped his eyes to the Dwarf's face.

"Now is not the time Frakkal…" He glanced over at my form, looking to see if there was any change. I had sat myself on the edge of the camp away from everyone the moment we stopped and I hadn't moved since. The only image that flew through my mind was Melissa's twisted face and the only sound, her ragged breathing and raspy voice.

Marcus growled under his breath, "this is stupid…we'll never get anything done if everyone is tip toeing around our little princess…" He had gotten up now and was moving towards me.

Michael tried to intervene, but not being used to his new body yet, Marcus was able to just push him away, "Marcus don't!" Marcus ignored him.

"Come on then…" La'el had almost made it to him but Marcus was faster, he grabbed my elbow and hauled me upwards.

I screamed out at him, "let me go! Let me go Marcus!" Tears were falling as he shoved me down in front of the campfire and stood over me.

"Tell them what happened!" He yelled at me and I looked down at the ground crying. La'el was standing a few feet from me afraid to move. Kure was frozen as well, watching my broken form in sadness. Marcus growled again, "tell them Airi!"

I shook my head, "no! I don't want too!" He glared and raised his hand up as if to hit me but La'el was quick and grabbed his hand, flipping him onto the ground and pinning him down.

"Don't you ever…ever hit her…" he hissed at Marcus, eyes narrowed. Marcus snatched his arm from La'el's grasped and shoved La'el off of him.

He got back up, looking at La'el who had taken up a position next to me and snorted, "you're too soft on her La'el…she needs to face this sooner or later and move on." With that said, he whipped around and walked off to sit in the darkness away from the group. Michael came over to me then and placed a hand on my back kneeling next to me. La'el looked at Michael's hand then at him but let it go, I was hurting and he knew it.

"Airi…he's right you know…Melissa wouldn't want you to drown in sorrow about what happened to her." Michael rubbed my back gently. I sobbed softly and shook my head.

"It's my entire fault…it's all my fault…I could have done something…I could have…" I had my face in my hands.

Kure spoke up then and stared intensely at La'el, "La'el…what happened…we need to know." He sighed and nodded getting up, leaving Michael with me. I heard him whispering to her about the whole incident. I didn't want to think about it but I knew that I had too. I started to get myself under control and sat up straighter wiping my eyes. Michael looked at me worriedly but I shook my head and smiled softly at him.

"I'm alright Michael…thank you…" I sighed softly.

"Airi…I'm not going to leave you, not ever…" He slowly wrapped his arms around me, but before he could get them locked completely, I was snatched away. La'el had literally leapt over the fire, grabbed me and whirled me away from Michael in one swift movement. I heard him growl low in his throat. Michael jumped upward to his full height, which was taller then a Blood Elves since he was a Night Elf. La'el didn't back down however, of course he wouldn't, I was involved. Michael threw his arms in the air and glared at La'el, "what is your problem!"

"You are…" La'el tightened his grip on me, "ever since you appeared you've been staring at Airi in a lewd way. She hasn't noticed but it hasn't slipped past me. You may look like a noble Night Elf now but you are still a hormonally challenged human teenager inside. I know of your feelings you hold deep inside for Airi…I will not allow them to come to fruition. Never…remember this." Everyone was quiet and then Kure sighed, I saw her put a hand to her temple and massage it.

"You know…I had enough to deal with Marcus and La'el fighting over Airi…now we have another one? Honestly girl…you attract men like magnets." She looked up at me and smirked.

"It's not like I try too!" I yell out to no one in particular. I then turn my gaze to Michael, "is it true? That you love me?"

Michael fidgeted under my peering eyes and he looked down to the ground. He slowly nodded then and whispered, "yes…"

I couldn't believe this, one of my best childhood friends was in love with me? The next thought that crossed my mind was, great…another one.

He spoke up again with eyes pleading and hand gestures looking almost frantic, "Airi…I've loved you for so long that I can't even remember when I started. Please don't tell me that you're going to choose this man over me? I've known you much longer, not to mention when this is all over and everything returns to normal, how is he going to take care of you?" He pointed at La'el, "you have to realize, he's from that world! He'll probably disappear when everything is over!" I froze then, Michael had brought up something I hadn't thought about. La'el could disappear when I set the worlds back in order? I heard Frakkal curse under his breath and Kure shook her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Really boy…you have no tact do you?" Kure glared at him

That only solidified it in my mind, "you'll disappear?" I looked up at La'el then, eyes wide with fright and sadness. La'el glared at Michael then, along with the rest of the group.

He sighed and ran a hand gently through my hair, "it's…a possibility yes…" I shook my head.

"Why do I have to loose everyone that I love?" I whispered sadly and collapsed to the ground.

"Airi…" La'el tried to comfort me but I batted his hand away. He looked at me hurt, "…Airi…"

I flopped over in my bedding, "I'm going to sleep…" And I stopped moving, feigning sleep.

That's when it started, it was all in hushed whispers but I could hear it nonetheless. La'el was furious, "how could you! How could you say that to her now? When she's already hurting?" Michael wasn't backing down.

"It's the truth damnit! When you suddenly disappear, she'll be left broken inside. And I'll be the only one there to pick up the pieces of the beautiful woman you left behind!" Still trying to feign sleep, I flipped over again and covered my eyes just enough so they wouldn't see me watching. Michael had gotten into La'el's face now, a very dangerous move. He jabbed a finer into his chest, "I will take her, she needs someone better then you who is just going to disappear on her! How did you even let this happen if you knew it was only going to end in heartbreak!" La'el didn't fight back for some reason, he looked at the ground.

"I didn't have a choice…neither of us did. I am her Protector…foretold by the prophecy that existed in my world. We were destined for each other before we were even born. Do you understand? The moment we laid eyes on each other our fates were sealed!" La'el pushed back now, his eyes were ablaze.

Michael stopped then, "Prophecy? You were fated for each other? Don't make me laugh…I loved her first…" Kure stepped in then and pushed them apart.

"Honestly…Michael, I will explain the prophecy to you in detail so you understand better…" With that, she sat him down and story time began. About an hour later, Michael sat there stunned. His eyes were huge and he was looking right at La'el.

"You…you bastard…you get to…" He couldn't say it. La'el sighed and looked at me, I quickly closed my eyes praying he hadn't seen anything. He didn't, I think. Michael held his head in his hands, "I have no chance then…not even a little…"

La'el smirked then, "good now that you understand, you can quite trying to take her from me."

Michael glared at him, "don't forget, it's only going to end in heartache for both of you." La'el fidgeted with his hands.

"I'll find a way to stay with her…I will…"

Kure smacked them both upside the head then, "alright you two we all need some sleep. Gruk! First watch!" The Orc nodded and took up position, "you all know the drill, now get to bed!" There was movement around the camp and I felt La'el settle in next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I know you're awake darling…I love you…goodnight." Darn it, he'd seen.

I groaned quietly, a bright light was pulling me from my peaceful slumber. My eyes blinked slightly and I registered a shaft of sunlight falling right on my face. I rolled over angrily and kicking out my leg, however I had forgotten that I had someone else next to me. He gave out a grunt as my foot connected with his kneecap. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and his mouth pressed against my cheek, "you could just say good morning you know…you don't have to break my leg…" I groaned again and tried to bat him away, "oh someone doesn't want to get up I see…" Suddenly I was in the air, wrapped tightly in his arms. My legs flailed about and my eyes flew open.

I was up now, "La'el! Put me down!" He laughed as he swung me around. The others were already up and moving around, I heard Michael chuckle to the left of me as La'el put me down. The second I was out of his arms I stomped my way over to my best friend and decked him, "don't laugh at me!"

I huffed and put my hands on my hips, he chuckled again as he rubbed his head, "now, now Airi…it was just so funny seeing you waving around like a fish out of water!" He started to laugh again and I fumed.

A sudden glint in my eye appeared, "alright then…" He didn't know what hit him. I leapt at him, slamming into his body and we tumbled to the ground, "I always win this you know that!" I struggled with his new body however and suddenly found myself on my back, my arms pinned above me and Michael on top of me.

He made a disapproving noise and smirked, "dear Airi…I do believe I've won this one…" I couldn't believe it, he'd beaten me, I usually beat him. Michael grunted and disappeared quickly from my immediate field of vision. I heard a crash and whipped my head to the side. Michael lay slumped against a tree trunk, he moved slightly and rubbed his neck. A pair of hands quickly picked me up and held me roughly.

La'el's smooth voice echoed in my ear, "how many times do I have to tell you Michael…don't touch her…" Michael looked up and glared at him.

"We were just playing! Good lord are you that insecure about her love for you?" La'el's eyes narrowed and flashed, that's not good.

"Don't fuck with me boy! You're 200 years too late to threaten me…I know exactly what you were doing…don't even try to hide it." Michael blushed and looked away, "as I thought…don't try it again…" He then pulled me with him towards our bedding again and started to pack up. I was so furious with La'el, Michael was my best friend! I couldn't understand why he was being so mean to him.

"La'el…" I whispered quietly, I knew he'd hear it though.

"Yes?" He continued busying himself with packing.

"I don't want to lay with you anymore…I'm sleeping near Michael." La'el froze and looked at me slowly.

"What? You're joking right?" I glared at him and shook my head, "Airi…listen to yourself…this is crazy."

I looked over at Michael, he was packing as well but I saw his ears perked up listening to us. I sighed, "I'm tired of seeing you treat Michael so cruelly."

La'el threw a glare in the man's direction, "he's trying to take you from me, of course I'm going to be mean to him. I thought Kure explained that to you…about how I'm a Protector? I get 'protective'?"

I shook my head, "well…Michael's my best friend…and until you can treat him nicer, you won't see me near you at night." I got up then with my pack and walked over to Michael, I dared not look back at La'el. I knew that his face would reflect how I felt right now, broken, lost. Michael heard me approach and turned to face me, he smiled brightly. I kneeled down next to him and patted his back, "hey…how're you doing?"

Michael shrugged as he put the last thing in his new pack that Kure had given him, "I'm alright…are you sure your lover is alright with this?"

My face darkened and huffed, "I don't really care if he is…I'm tired of him treating you like that." I was referring to the fact that La'el had literally thrown Michael against a tree. Michael smiled and hugged me tightly, I happen to see La'el near us, he was staring at me. I had to look away or risk losing my resolve. I knew I was hurting him tremendously, but he needed to know he couldn't treat my friend like he had been without consequences. Oh boy was I going to hear it when I finally went back to him.

I was jabbering happily to Michael about all our little inside jokes. I could see La'el looking at me now and then, his eyes were blank and lifeless. I didn't understand why that was. At one point I saw Kure and Gruk near him, they were whispering to him about something. He almost looked like he wasn't hearing them, he looked dead. I brushed it off as him being a drama queen though and continued on with Michael. About noontime, I had no idea for sure but the sun was really high in the sky, Frakkal signaled we should stop for lunch and rest to regain our energy. I was happy, my feet were hurting me. I noticed Kure helping La'el sit down, he looked even worse then he did this morning. Just what was going on? I couldn't comprehend why he looked so, well, grey. Michael was saying something to my but I couldn't hear him, I was too busy thinking. Just then Kure came up to me and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, the face that greeted me was full of concern, "Kure…what is it?"

She smiled at Michael, "may I borrow her for a moment?" Michael just nodded, he knew something was wrong too. I got up and followed her off to were La'el sat with Frakkal and Gruk near him. I didn't want to see him right now, but I knew Kure had her reasons. She sat me down La'el, much to my chagrin, but I noticed that for some reason, a tiny bit of color returned to his skin. Kure settled down in front of us and sighed quietly, "Airi…what happened?"

I blinked at her for a moment, "what do you mean?"

She shook her head, "you know what I mean Airi…why are you ignoring La'el?" I stared at her, why did she care? Can't couples have arguments? Hasn't she ever heard of a Lover's quarrel?

I huffed, "I got tired of him treating Michael like dirt…he's my best friend. So, I told him that I wouldn't lay with him at night till he stopped." Frakkal threw his arms up in the air while Gruk and Kure just looked at the ground and shook their heads. I looked at them surprised, "what? I can't have a fight with him?" Kure took my hands in her large ones and motioned me to look at the sunken man next to me. His ears drooped and his hair hung over his face blocking it. I blinked, "and why is he being such a drama queen about this…" Frakkal scoffed at me.

"He's not bein a drama queen, whatever that is…dis is what 'appens when the Protector is shut out from the Escapist."

My face must have been very confused for Kure started to clarify, "Airi…when the Protector and Escapist realize their love for each other a bond is formed. It's invisible but it links your souls to one another." I blinked, we were bonded? "Now…when the Escapist, that's you, becomes angry or hostile towards the Protector, La'el, the bond is momentarily severed. Or for however long the argument lasts. It doesn't affect you at all, but it severely hurts La'el. The bond is how he is able to feel you, to know you are alright, to draw power from you. He was fine before because he hadn't seen you yet, but like I said, the moment that bond was formed, his well being became completely dependant on your mood. Now, usually he's fine, you're both in tune, you both love each other, end of story. But now that you have severed that bond, he's dwindling…and fast." I looked at La'el in shock, he was affected by my moods this much? Kure went on, "this is why he was so against Michael getting close to you. Because La'el knew, that if you got separated from him…this would happen. And he wouldn't be able to protect you if something were to happen. Do you understand now? Why he was treating Michael lie he was? Mind you, I don't condone what he did, but I understand why. He didn't want Michael to get between the two of you. Airi…it gets worse, if you two had actually…done the deed…he could have died by now." I whipped my head to look at her, my eyes were huge. He could have died? I looked back at La'el.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I stared at him, almost not blinking.

"Well…we didn't think this would happen…that another man would come between the two of you." Kure looked over at Michael, he was trying really hard not to listen.

"But…I don't love him like I do La'el…he's just my friend…" Kure shook her head.

"It doesn't matter dear, he's another male. It would be the same no matter what, the bond does not differentiate." I sighed and shook my head looking down at my hands.

"But…I'm still mad at him…Michael he…" Frakkal huffed, I looked up at him

"Who's more important to ya missy? Some boy who doesn't even know how ta take care of ya? Or your soul mate? The man who'll die for ya?" I looked over to Michael, he looked sad. I knew he had heard everything. I knew what the right choice was, and now that his actions had been explained to me, I wasn't as angry with La'el as before. He was just trying to prevent this from happening, I looked at him again.

"That answer should be a given…" I slowly wrapped my arms around the broken man next to me, "La'el…I'll always love you…please…" I closed my eyes and hoped that it worked. I felt something then, like a snap from inside me. My eyes scanned his body, his color was beginning to return, the beautiful golden hair was shiny again. His back was straightening up and I heard a small sigh come from his mouth. I backed away a bit and watched him, "incredible…you weren't kidding…" The man who only moments before had no color to him, was almost dead, lifeless, now sat before me as if nothing had happened.

He looked at me then, his deep emerald eyes penetrating, "Airi…" in a flash his strong arms were around me, I felt his strong heartbeat in his chest and smiled. He kissed my forehead gently and continued hugging me, tucking my head under his chin and stroking my hair softly, "thank you…I'm sorry I was so mean to him…but like Kure said, I was just trying to keep him from making this happen." I hugged him back, then thought of something.

"But…" I whispered, he looked down at me and I stared into his eyes. "Marcus…he's another male, why doesn't it-"

La'el cut me off gently, "you hate him too…we're in tune…" Everyone laughed at that, Marcus just snorted from the other side of the camp. La'el shrugged then, "and anyways, remember that ring I had given you? I didn't complete hate the boy...I allowed the ring to let him near you for crying out loud. I was just…jealous" he smirked at me and I smacked his arm playfully.

"Well…mister…don't think you're completely off the hook." He quirked an eyebrow at me, "that's right! No kisses for a day!" He chuckled and nuzzled my neck gently.

"Oh…whatever shall I do…" He kissed my neck then and I felt a deep red blush shoot down my body. Everyone was laughing and didn't notice Marcus make his way over to Michael. He was talking hurriedly to my friend, I couldn't hear him, but I was sure it was nothing good.


	5. Chapter 5

After our bond had been restored, La'el had cooked up a meal for us that was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. Some type of seasoned meat on top of some type of rice. Obviously from their world, they called it Talbuk meat? I just shrugged it off, it was delicious whatever it was. Everyone had finished off their portions and I had volunteered to go with Kure and clean the stoneware off in the near brook we had found. I squatted near the water cleaning, Kure was next to me humming softly. I didn't even see it coming, "when are you two going to get it done?" Kure's voice was gentle but firm, I almost dropped my dish I was scrubbing.

I looked at her with wide eyes and stuttered, "wh-what?"

She sighed and placed the bowl down with the other clean dishes, "you heard me Airi…when are you and La'el going to do your duty? You realize we're running out of time right? According to Frakkal, the Tower is right outside of this forest we're in now."

I couldn't speak for a moment, stunned I stared at the water. With everything that had happened in such a short time, that hadn't even crossed my mind till now. We were going to have to soon…was La'el already planning for it? I started washing again, "well…Kure…I…really don't know. I mean, with everything that happened…and now Michael's here I-"

Kure cut me off when I heard a plate smash against a rock, "you can't keep running from this Airi!" I jumped a bit from her and looked at her angry face with wide eyes. She huffed, "this isn't play time…just because you're bestest friend in the whole world is here now you still have a duty to complete! I've been patient as long as I can be…this needs to happen tonight! La'el and I have already spoken…when everyone has eaten dinner and are getting ready for bed, he'll take you out to the forest so you won't be heard or seen. Airi…it has to be done…" I stared at her for a moment, completely still. Kure sighed and started to clean up, "come on…we need to get back…" I nodded slowly and got up, following slowly behind her.

When we reached camp again La'el smiled at me but I refused to meet his gaze. I was so nervous, how could I? He knew what was going to happen tonight, how could he be so nonchalant about it? I shook my head and sat down next to Michael since La'el was busy talking with Frakkal about different battle strategies. The man next to me looked strange though, like something was slightly off. I punched him lightly on the arm, "what's wrong with you?" I smirked at him but he didn't smile back. Something was wrong, I knew it. I looked at him worriedly, "Michael, what is it?" He fidgeted with his hands and his eyes darted around the camp.

I tried to touch him lightly but he twitched away, "I…I'm sorry Airi…is there anyway we could talk? Privately?" I nodded and got up, he followed.

"Hey guys, Michael and I need to talk real quick we'll be right back okay?" I smiled at La'el in particular and he looked like he was going to say something about it but decided against it.

Sighing, he smiled back at me, "be careful, don't wander too far alright?" I nodded and lead Michael off a bit into the forest.

We could still see the camp fire glow so I figured we were a safe distance from them but not too far. I turned to look at Michael, "alright then big guy, what's the problem?" He twitched again and looked down at my ring finger.

"That's a cool ring…can I see it?" He held out his hand for me to give to him. I stopped for a second, why did he want me to take the ring off? The one thing that kept Marcus at bay? I remembered back to seeing Marcus talk to Michael after the whole bonding incident earlier that day. Blinking I shook my head, this was my best friend…why should I have thoughts of betrayal?

I smiled at him and started to take the ring off to hand to him, "ya know you could have just asked in camp…" I placed the ring into his large hand, everything went silent.

I saw a single tear drop fall to the ground and Michael whispered, barely audible, "Airi…I'm so sorry…" My eyes widened and one thought went through my head, I was tricked. Marcus came flying out of the trees and pinned me down to the ground, one hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream the other holding my hands above my head. My eyes darted around in fear, they finally landed on Michael who was standing a bit from us. He was shaking his head, eyes full of sorrow, "I couldn't just let him take you from me…Marcus promised that once this is all over, he'll give you to me…Airi… won't that be wonderful?" He smiled sadly and looked down at the ring in his palm.

Marcus chuckled, clearly amused at my sad attempts at escaping, "dear Airi…you're mine now…you're little friend's lust for you runs too deep. Kure was right, you truly are a magnet for men…" It was so fast I didn't even see it happen, Marcus wrapped my wrists together and then moved down and ripped open my shirt revealing my bra. I screamed into his hand which only succeeded in making a muffled sound. Michael had looked away now, he wasn't going to help me. I felt a finger slowly move down to the middle of my chest and take hold of the flimsy bra I wore. Marcus laughed again, "really…why do women were these?" He ripped it apart, letting my breasts bounce free. I was crying now, this was really happening.

He was really going to rape me, and Michael was just going to stand there. I felt his hand move down towards my pants and start to unzip them. I really started to kick then, I had to get out of this some how. La'el couldn't feel I was in trouble because I had taken off the ring, it was up to me. Wait, of course, why hadn't I thought of it before. Marcus was in the perfect position, wide open. I stared at Michael for a moment then turned a glare to Marcus. The man above me was stunned for a moment by this change in attitude.

He smirked, "did you change you mind then?" I glared more and shook my head. I had to make it quick, he was much too strong if I gave him the time to react. In one swift movement I brought up my knee and slammed it as hard as I could right into the monsters crotch. Marcus screamed in pain and slumped off of me. Now was my chance, I jumped up and spit on him

"Bastard…" I took off running then towards the camp. I had to reach La'el and the others, I wasn't safe till I did. Marcus had recovered faster then I had anticipated and I heard him catching up to me, and my tied hands were making it difficult to balance. I did the one thing I could think of, I screamed at the top of my lungs as my legs carried me across the dense forest underbrush. In that instant I heard frantic movement from the camp and saw the others come racing out towards me, La'el in front of course. I cried out in happiness and slammed into his chest, he took one look at my naked breasts and crushed me to his chest, effectively hiding me.

Marcus skidded to a halt in front of the group, they all had their weapons trained on him. Kure growled and bared her teeth, "Marcus…I should have known…" She took a battle stance, while La'el placed me behind his body and drew out his swords. He took a step forward.

"You're dead now you asshole…" He was about to charge when Marcus chuckled.

"Ya know…I wasn't alone in this. How do you think I managed to get the ring off of her finger?" They stared at him and he continued, "dear friend Michael helped with that. Oh poor Airi…she trusted him so. You underestimated the power of a mans lust for a woman, girl…" Michael appeared then from the trees behind Marcus. Eyes wide, I watched as he opened his palm, and there sat the ring.

La'el growled low in his throat, "I told you never to take that off…"

I stuttered, tears still streaming down my face, "I'm sorry I…I didn't think that he'd…" my voice choked up then and I couldn't continue.

La'el shook his head, "it's alright…we'll talk about it later…Michael," he addressed the boy, "you severely disappointed me. I finally trust you enough…and you do this."

Michael's eyes became dark then and I gasped hiding behind La'el's strong back, "she should be mine…I knew her first! Marcus came to me with this plan…I had to act! You don't deserve her!" He pointed a finger at me, his whole body shaking in anger.

La'el didn't budge or show any reaction, "that may be so…but it's her choice…and she's made it obviously." He looked back at Marcus, "it's time for you to meet your maker…and sadly…you too Michael. I will eliminate any threat to Airi." He crouched like a tiger ready to spring.

I couldn't watch it though, I couldn't let him harm Michael at least. Even after what he did, he's still my best friend. I grabbed onto La'el to stop him, "no! you can't please…don't hurt Michael…please…he's still my friend…deep down." I looked up at the Night Elf in front of me, my eyes pleading with him, "Michael please…don't do this." I straightened up, my arms covering my exposed breasts as best they could while still being tied together. He looked at me then with a pained expression.

A minute passed before anyone said anything, it was Marcus who broke the spell, "well…I think it's time we left Michael, don't you agree?" He looked at my friend beside him. I was shaking my head no but Michael just stared at me and nodded slowly.

"I do…here…you can have this back…but this isn't the end." Michael threw the ring back at us and it landed in the dirt.

Marcus smirked and took out what looked like a little ball, "well then…tootles…" he threw it to the ground and smoke exploded from it. I coughed and covered my eyes waiting for the grey to clear. When it did, I collapsed to the ground, Michael was gone. Gone with that evil man Marcus. I slammed my fist into the ground crying as loud as I ever had.

"Why! What is wrong with this world? Why does it insist on taking all my friends from me!" I sobbed uncontrollably now, the others could only look on sadly, they couldn't do anything now. Two friends in one day's time…both of them turned on me. La'el knelt down beside my shaking form and a cut the ropes that bound my wrists. It left ugly purple bruises and cuts behind.

"Airi…lets go back to the camp…come on…" He gently picked me up princess style and Frakkal threw his coat over my bared chest. La'el nodded at him in thanks and he carried me back to the campground, the rest of the group following in silence. I saw Kure pick up the ring out of the corner of my clouded eyes. I don't remember what happened after that, my mind had gone blank, and I blacked out.

I felt like I had been asleep for days when my eyes slowly fluttered open. It was daylight, I heard birds chirping in the distance and there was movement around me. A figure appeared in my vision, its golden hair cascaded down around me. I knew that hair, it was so familiar, "La'el?" I choked out, my voice was raspy and I blinked again trying to clear my eyes.

I felt his hand brush my forehead gently and smooth my hair back. His lips left a little trail down my face to my lips, "you're finally awake…"

I tried to sit up but he held me down, I noticed that I had a different shirt on. Why did I have a different shirt on? It all came back to me, Marcus and how he'd almost raped me. Michael…he betrayed me. I touched the shirt with shaking hands, and La'el grabbed them in his strong ones and held the tightly. Kure was beside us now, she was checking my vitals and making sure I wasn't in some type of shock. After a thorough inspection, she nodded, "she seems alright La'el…nothing that I can see."

I slowly got up again, La'el let me this time, sitting up I looked around to see Frakkal and Gruk both looking worriedly in my direction. I smiled softly, "I'm alright guys…but erm…who's shirt?" I looked down at it and picked it gently.

La'el cleared his throat nervously, "that…would be mine actually." My eyes found his, he was blushing.

"Thank you…I'm sure I needed it…" I laughed weakly, a pathetic attempt at humor.

La'el wrapped his arms around me, "don't force yourself Airi…please…if you're upset, it's alright to show us. You were badly betrayed by someone you trusted. We understand." I shook my head then and he looked at me with surprise.

I turned to everyone, "Michael may have hurt me greatly, and Marcus may have almost raped me…but he didn't. I'm here now, with you all and I have a job to do. I've decided…" I looked at La'el, my eyes were determined and I felt strength from him, "I've decided to do what needs to be done, we can no longer wait, the Tower awaits us." Kure clapped happily and both Frakkal and Gruk nodded in agreement.

La'el looked at me with uncertainty, "Airi…are you sure? You're ready?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"I don't even remember why I was running from it." Kure placed something in my hands then and I realized what it was. The ring that Michael had thrown back at us.

"You might want that back," Nodding I took it and placed it back on my finger, I immediately felt La'el's presence surrounding me. His spirit was protecting mine again. Kure stood up with her hands on her hips, "well then…I suppose some privacy is in order? La'el, you know where to go." He got up and pulled me up with him quickly scooping me up into his arms.

"I do, we'll be back…" With that said, he leapt into the forest covering an extreme distance in a short amount of time, as I held onto him for dear life.

It seemed like we had covered miles, I couldn't see the campfire anymore and the forest around us was extremely dark and silent. La'el came to a sudden stop then and gently set me on my feet. He quickly moved about in the darkness, a spark, a quick flash and the area was lit up by a small fire.

I could see a clearing surrounding us, the grass was soft and some bedding had been laid out across from where I was standing. I blushed deeply, this is really happening. La'el walked over to me slowly, he had a worried look on his face, his deep emerald eyes seemed to be scanning mine for any show of fear. He wouldn't find any of course, it wasn't that I was afraid, I was just extremely nervous. I felt his hands take mine gently, "Airi? Are you alright? We don't have to do this yet we can wait a little bit more…" his voice trailed off, uncertain.

I shook my head and smiled softly at him, "no…we can't wait any more La'el, I want this to happen now." He blinked at me and let out a sigh of happiness as his strong arms pulled me into a tight embrace.

His lips brushed my ear slightly, "I love you…" I buried my face into his chest and hugged him tighter. I couldn't seem to find my voice anymore, but I knew he knew I loved him too. La'el pulled us apart slightly and started to move towards the bedding. My heart was beating so fast I was sure he could hear it with his sharp ears. I tried to quell my nerves, it wasn't working so well. La'el stopped then and took me in his arms, I gasped at the movement but blushed again as he laid me on the bedding. My eyes widened, it was really comfortable, nothing like my bed roll back at camp. I closed my eyes as I felt him start to remove my clothes, he stopped when he noticed my tightly closed lids, "would you be more comfortable if I let you do it?" He was so considerate of me.

"No…La'el, it's alright, I'm just…really nervous." I smiled at him weakly.

He sighed and sat on his knees, "I am as well…if that makes you feel any better. It's not like I have all this experience. You're the first woman I've ever even…erm…Kure's the only female I've ever really known until you. And she's more of a mother then anything and anyways I-" I placed a finger over his lips, he had started to babble. He slumped a bit looking at me, "Airi…I'll be…as gentle as I can. Please…tell me if it hurts?" I nodded and he lifted up my shirt revealing my chest, his eyes widened as he stared at me.

I was starting to get self conscious the more he stared, "um…La'el?" He shook his head and bent over me and placed his lips right next to my mouth, "you're beautiful…" Lips that felt like fire left trails of kisses down my neck to my chest. Everywhere he touched became alight with feeling. He had made his way to my belly button when I felt those mischievous hands start to undo my pants and slowly pull them down. I squeaked realizing the underwear I had on. When the pants had come all the way off, the yellow face of a happy sea sponge smiled back at La'el.

Yes, we all know what happy go lucky Sponge I speak of, I loved that cartoon. My eyes found La'els and he had started to chuckle. I smacked him over the head lightly, "don't laugh at me! It's not like I got dressed that day knowing I'd suddenly be thrust into saving the world and have an extremely gorgeous man getting ready to sex me up looking at them." La'el blinked at me and grabbed his stomach as he started to laugh hard. I huffed and started to grab at my shirt but his strong hand stopped me.

He was trying to calm himself, "don't…don't…I'll stop I promise. It was just so surprising." He wiped at his eyes that had started to tear up from laughing. I lay back down with my arms crossed over my chest and frowning. La'el calmed himself and took hold of my arms moving them from my breasts, "I want to see them…" My heart must have stopped then, what else could I do after hearing that. Straddling my waist, he raised himself upwards and pulled his shirt off over his head. This was the first time I'd seen his bare chest, it was really a sight.

Scars and marks from years of training littered his well built torso. The muscles rippled lightly as he moved over me, his strong hands gripping my slim waist and pulling me up to him. I felt like we had molded together as our lips met again and again. My hands started to move on their own and pulled his pants off, leaving us both in only our panties, well more short/boxers for him at least. La'el laid me down on the ground again, his arm behind my neck and his other arm moving down towards my underwear. I felt the elastic on them get pulled slightly as he started to remove them. The blush returned, but I didn't have time to think about it as he had moved his mouth to my breasts and started to tease them. I gasped and arched my back, the feelings coursing through my body were so intense, I wanted more.

That moment allowed him to slip my underwear off completely, I was so consumed with what he was doing I didn't even notice his had come off as well. We lay there now, nude, and he was making me go crazy with those hands of his. He trailed kisses all over my chest and tummy, his hands caressed every inch of me setting my senses ablaze.

I finally noticed that he had gotten himself positioned when his lips disappeared from my skin, "Airi…I need you…so much right now." He dipped a finger inside of my secret places, seeming satisfied by how moist it was he laid on top of me gently and held me tightly, "You're body is ready…are you?" I hugged him back and we both looked at each other.

I placed a hand on his cheek, "I am…" La'el smiled and kissed me then, deep and passionate, but not before I felt a sharp and searing pain shoot through my whole being. He had thrust inside me and ripped the barrier to shreds, I couldn't stop myself and screamed into his mouth.

La'el stopped everything in that instant, leaving himself inside and just holding me, "it's alright, it's alright…the worst is over…I'm so sorry Airi…" I cried softly as he held me, it had hurt so much. After my body had gotten used to him, the ache started to slowly ebb away, I opened my eyes and was stunned to see, we had started to glow! Noticing what I was looking at, La'el smirked, "it's started…the joining…" My eyes stared into his deep emerald orbs, "I'm going to start now…" I nodded and placed his weight on both his arms above me and thrust again, I gasped and arched my back, it felt so good now. He kept going, faster and faster, I pulled his head down to kiss him over and over again and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt like nothing I'd ever experienced before, as the minutes flew by, the glow started to get stronger. I felt something then, after what seemed like forever, a snap inside of me. Something was going to happen soon.

"La'el...something…I'm…" I squeezed my eyes shut as felt the feeling build.

He kissed down my chest again and whispered, "just let it come Airi…just let it…ah" He tensed then, "I'm going to as well…Airi…oh…" In that instant time seemed to stop, all sounds ceased in our little world, the glow that had been slowly building exploded outward and we both screamed out in ecstasy. A swirl of dazzling colors shot upward like a funnel around us and came crashing down into La'el's body. He yelled out again, but this time in pain.

I held onto him as he writhed in pain, we had just made love to each other and I'd never felt so good in my life. Why was he in so much pain? "La'el! What's going on?" He had pulled out of me and flopped down next to me, his eyes were scrunched in agony. I laid my hands on his chest, tears were forming.

Then, as suddenly as it started, the pain seemed to disappear, the glow from our bodies subsided and he opened his eyes to look at me. I cried out and tackled him hugging him tightly. La'el rubbed my back gently as I sobbed, "I thought…I was so scared…"

He smiled at me and kissed me gently, "it's alright…it's all done now, the joining as ended and the power has awakened. I didn't know absorbing it would be so painful but its fine. I can feel you now, no matter where you are…" He brushed my cheek softly, Marcus couldn't hurt me anymore, I knew this now. We stayed like that for what seemed forever, holding each other in that clearing. I couldn't ever let him go, we had to find a way to stay together after everything, I wouldn't survive without this man. I knew we could think of something, La'el made me believe that anything is possible.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard birds chirping in the distance as my eyes slowly opened. When did I fall asleep? An arm encircled my waist lazily and I looked beside me to see La'el sleeping peacefully next to me. That's right, we'd joined last night, finally awakening the power within me and transferring it to La'el. I realized we were both still very nude and a feeling of embarrassment washed over me instantly. I tried to remove his arm from my waist without waking him and I had thought I'd succeeded, my hand had barely touched my shirt when I heard him stir, "Airi…what are you doing love?" I turned around, my shirt clutched to my bare chest.

"Erm…well…I was going to get dressed so we can, get back to the others." I looked at his deep eyes again and everything from last night flashed through my mind tinting my face red. La'el chuckled softly and sat up, tilting his head at me.

He raised a hand and beckoned me back over to him, the rings he usually wore glinting in the sunlight. He looked almost angelic, his blond hair cascading over his shoulders, his glistening white skin shining from the sun and his perfect body, it looked like a sculpture. I had to blink a few times to remember that this man before me was real and not some fantasy from my over worked mind. Slowly moving back to him, his arms encircled me again as I drew close enough and I rested my head on his chest. Sighing softly, he looked down at me, "you're right…I know you're right but I just don't want to leave this. Everything is perfect right now, there's no fighting, my beautiful bride is next to me and-" my eyes snapped open.

What did he mean bride? "La'el…what are you talking about? Bride?" I pulled back from him, covering myself up again.

He held his arms out still as if expecting me to come back, a puzzled look on his face, "well…yes I thought you did the same in your world? When a man and woman who love each other lay with one another, they are bonded as man and wife aren't they?" I blinked at him again, this must be what they call a misunderstanding of cultures.

Oh man…I was screwed, "La'el…we don't do that in our world, we have a wedding ceremony first, where there's an exchange of rings and vows and stuff like that. Then the wedding night is when they bond like this," I swept my arm over the scene before me.

La'el sat for a minute then a smile broke over his features, "well then that's what we did right? I gave you a ring," he pointed at his family ring on my ring finger, "and I vowed to stay with you forever and love you…and we consummated last night right?" I stared at him for what seemed forever in silence.

Then, reality hit me like a ton of bricks, he was right. Oh how do I get myself into these messes? I was much too young to get married…they hadn't said anything about this, they being Kure and La'el. I flopped down onto the bedding, my mind was completely blank now, La'el crawled over to me and hugged me to him smiling. I shook my head eventually and pushed him away, "why didn't you mention this earlier? I'm way to young to be married…" La'el shrugged, seeming to be completely unconcerned for my plight.

"You're old enough in our world, I don't really see the big deal." I sighed and got up then gathering my clothes and starting to get dressed again. I heard movement from behind me and knew he was getting ready as well. It was time to head back to the others, even though my body was telling me to run the other way.

We arrived back at camp within the next hour, La'el had carried me the whole way again. When we first went out, he seemed to have been tired after carrying me to our destination, he had been sweating a bit but now there was no fatigue anywhere on his face and his skin was completely dry. He also seemed to have been running much faster then before, which was something because he already was so fast that things had blurred by last time. It must be the result of the joining; it's made him more powerful. Setting me down, I ran to Kure and gave her a big hug, she smiled at as both, "I take it the joining was a success?"

La'el nodded and came up behind me, "it was…" I felt his lips press gently on the top of my head. Frakkal huffed from behind us.

"Would ya two get a room, Brann's beard…" I giggled lightly and looked at our friends.

"Well…I guess La'el is supposed to be super powerful now or something?" Kure nodded and we all sat down around the extinguished fire pit.

She leaned back looking up to the canopy of trees, "yes, he is exponentially more powerful now. To exactly what extant we can't know until he shows us." La'el was holding me in his lap, he seemed really clingy since this morning for some reason. I just shrugged it off and looked over at Kure who was staring right at me.

I started slightly, "um…so…La'el said the funniest thing this morning…he called me his bride or something haha…" I started to laugh but trailed off when I saw them all looking at me seriously. I blinked, "what?" Kure sighed and shook her head.

"Airi…you are his bride, wife whatever you want to call it now. In our world, you've done all that's needed for it. Don't tell me you didn't know?"

I sat there, so it was true, "no…I didn't know…" We sat in silence for a moment, until Frakkal jumped up.

"Well…no need in gettin' all worked up over sumptin thats already done with. Airi…you love that bloody Elf right?" He nodded to La'el behind me.

"I do…"

He chuckled and then threw his arms up in the air, "then what ya frettin about?"

My eyes were wide, "well I…I guess you're right." I turned to look back at La'el, "I'm sorry…I was just so caught off guard…Frakkal's right, I do love you and this shouldn't be a huge deal right?" I smiled, La'el nodded and hugged me to him. Well, that was that I guess, I was married now…I guess it's not so bad. Michael's face flashed across my mind then, 'he'll leave you…' I froze.

La'el looked down at me, "Airi?" I had teared up a bit then and quickly wiped at my eyes so he couldn't see.

Smiling I shook my head, "nothing, nothing heh, just something in my eye." He eyed me suspiciously but said nothing.

Kure sighed then and got up brushing herself off, "well, I think it's time we get moving don't you all?" There was a mumbling of consensus and we all started to pack up.

It had been a few hours since we left the camp, it had started to rain making trudging through the forest in more difficult because of the mud that had started to form. Oh was I not prepared for this, so nasty. I felt my feet getting sucked into it with each step, I had to struggle to pull them out. Looking around at the quiet group, I saw that they weren't having the same problems as me, Kure, Frakkal and Gruk all had really strong leg muscles so they weren't struggling. La'el, on the other hand, was just walking almost on top of the ground, not even sinking in.

Grumbling I kept pulling my leg out of the mud. Finally my abused thighs had enough, I went to pull my leg out, but instead of moving, it stuck. I squeaked and fell face first into the mud. La'el immediately turned around and Kure let out a yell. Their hands grabbed my arms and hauled me upwards. Great, just great, not only was I wet, I was now covered in mud. Kure started to try to clean me off, "why didn't you tell us you were having trouble? We're so used to it we didn't even notice!" She kept fussing over me like a mother hen and La'el was gently rubbing my face off.

"I'm so sorry Airi…why didn't you say anything? I would have carried you…" I grumbled to myself.

"I didn't want to bother you, I need to be able to pull my own weight I can't always be coddled." La'el looked at me and Kure sat back on her haunches.

"Dear one…" Kure sighed and got another blanket out of her pack, "if you get hurt or something like this happens…it's worse for us. It's our JOB to take care of you. You have no training like us, it's only natural." Frakkal grunted then and crossed his arms.

"She's right little missy…it's our job." I closed my eyes then and just let them fuss. I was tired of being a burden, at least I felt like one. Once Kure was satisfied that I'd been cleaned up enough, La'el had grabbed me and hoisted me up onto his back like a piggy back. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my chin on his shoulder.

It was surprising, I was sure I wasn't light, but La'el wasn't struggling at all, not even with the mud since with my extra weight he couldn't do his walk on air thing. My face went dead pan, walk on air…honestly. I tilted my head to look at him lazily, "hey…La'el, do you feel physically stronger now? Or something?" His emerald eyes sparkled at me and he chuckled.

"Why do you ask?" I shrugged softly and lolled my head to the other side.

"Eh no reason, I mean I must be heavy…yet you seem to have no problem at all and-bleh!" some mud had gotten kicked up into my mouth. I heard a chuckle from up front, "not funny…so not funny…" Frakkal turned backwards, continuing to walk.

"Let me tell ya Airi…you being heavy, tha's a funny joke that is." I blinked at them. Well, I suppose compared to Kure and Gruk, I was as light as a feather. Even La'el being a Blood Elf was still bigger, if only slightly, then a normal human. I huffed and put my chin back on La'el's shoulder.

I was so bored now, we had been walking forever and they wouldn't even let me use my own two legs with this rain and mud. Speaking of which, when was this rain going to stop? It seemed to go on forever. I kicked La'el gently in the side to get his attention again, I heard an oof, I got it, "does this rain ever stop?"

He winced from the foot in his side then looked at me, "you didn't need to kick me, I think you bruised my spleen…" I glared at him.

"Don't be a baby…" He chuckled again and sighed.

"Well, if our world is absorbing yours more and more, then no, it won't stop until we leave this area."

I blinked and looked behind us, "but…it's not raining back there…"

He nodded, "no it's not, but that was that area…this is a different area…" I had to stop and think about this, area he said huh? Must be modeled after the game then. Since it seems to be chopped up into different 'zones'. Each one having it's own weather. Made since then if you thought about it that way, so I shrugged and went back to being bored. This was not always the best thing to do, since it made my mind wonder into dangerous territory. I wasn't always the brightest cookie in the bag, but I knew enough to be thoughtful. My next question must have caught them off guard because Kure tripped slightly and La'el made noise, Frakkal almost dropped the wood he was whittling and Gruk…well Gruk was just Gruk.

"So…how did this all start in the first place?" Kure looked back at me and La'el stared straight ahead, "what? It's an honest question…you can't expect me not to wonder…" Frakkal sighed.

"Girlie…it's not that we dun want ta tell ya…by all means, ya have ta right ta know. It's more…a sore subject then anythin'." I blinked a few times as we continued to trudge through the mud.

Kure finally spoke up, "she does have the right to know…you're right Frakkal…" She slowed a bit to walk beside La'el and myself, since he was carrying me after all. And I might add not showing the least bit of fatigue, the man was incredible. Looking up at the sky for a second she turned her face towards me, "you see Airi, when we knew that the time was drawing near for this merge in our worlds, by we I mean La'el and myself, it required us to put together a team, there was no way we could do it just ourselves. Of course that consists of those you see before you and…well Marcus at the time, not by my choice if you remember. I'll have to speak to the elders when this is all done, they made a grave miscalculation."

She cleared her throat, "anyways, there was actually one more member to our team. She was a young warlock by the name of Liea Whitestone. Very bright, very pretty young woman, definitely not what you'd think a Warlock would be. Her demeanor was kind and gentle but she wielded her great power with calm and control. Liea was a wonderful and powerful addition to our troop." Kure's eyes darkened then, and I felt La'el tense beneath me.

I had the feeling something had happened, "Kure…what happened to Liea?" Kure coughed slightly and laid a hand on my arm gently.

She looked at La'el and he nodded, "Liea…well…I'm sure your aware of how handsome the man carrying you is right?" I nodded, this was an obvious thing. La'el juggled me slightly to shift my weight to a more comfortable position. Kure sighed, "well…she started to fall for him. Of course we all know that it was impossible for him to return her feelings. She didn't have that knowledge since she was very young compared to the rest of us who have, well, been around for a while. After all, she was human. I started to notice it right away, but I didn't feel any cause for concern since it looked to be just puppy love you know?" I nodded, puppy love didn't last long as far as my knowledge went. She squeezed my hand, "well, I was wrong, I should have been very concerned. You see, La'el and I could feel that it was near, the merging, we had no idea how it would occur you see. The Prophecy didn't even know, there was nothing in the records leading us to a possible confrontation. All it told us was that it would happen. It was the night before you first met La'el…that it happened."

La'el stiffened under me and I knew he had been involved. Everyone was quiet as Kure continued, "you see, Liea was convinced that La'el had feelings for her as well. He was kind, and warm to her…that's just how he is though. Whenever she needed help, he was there, lending his strength. I tried to reason with her but she…she wouldn't have it. La'el was in the cottage that we were all staying in, he was helping me prepare dinner. She came inside with a flurry of emotion and dragged him outside…Frakkal and I, we tried to get her to bring him back. She had put him under some type of compulsion spell. He couldn't hear us at all, only her words would reach him. She thought that she'd won, she'd gotten the man of her dreams and no one would take him from her. All we could do was stand there and watch as she started to…she started to…" Kure couldn't finish. She had tears streaming down her face now. I felt terrible, I had no idea this had happened, I should have never asked. My guilt must have been visible on my face because Frakkal ran towards us and grabbed my other hand.

"No missy, don't ya go feelin' bad about askin' us. If anything, ya need ta know about this. We might…we might be facein' her soon." He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

La'el spoke up then, finishing what Kure couldn't, "Kure, what she was going to say was…Liea started to kiss me. All over, she started to…try to have her way with me. You must understand Airi, it was only after all this happened did I remember. I had no idea what was going on while she was doing it. Well, needless to say, the powers that control our world did not like that she was doing this to me. Not when I was meant for you, I was to be kept…erm…pure…until I was with you." I could tell he was blushing, he'd gotten quieter at the end.

Kure nodded, "yes…before Liea could do anything, she was thrown off of La'el. He had started to glow a brilliant golden light, and voice was heard. Now understand, we had no idea who you were until this moment, but the voice that echoed through all of our minds, including Liea's, was yours." My eyes widened then and I stared at her.

"My…my voice? How is that possible? I never said any-wait…that night…I had a dream…it was so bright, all I could see was light." I whipped my head back to her, "do you think…I sub consciously…"

Kure blinked at me in surprise, "it's very possible…"

Frakkal laughed, "you were stakin' yer claim already!"

Kure smacked him lightly on the head, "hush Frakkal…as I was saying, your voice was pure and loving. You said to all of us, 'the hands that seek to defile the one Protector will be cursed forever more, leave now, or face worse punishment.' We were stunned, La'el stopped glowing then and collapsed to the ground. Liea had gotten up by then and was in a fury. It was then I told her about how La'el was already promised to the Escapist, she would never have a chance for he couldn't develop feelings literally for anyone other then you Airi. Well…that set her off, if she couldn't have La'el, then no one could. Liea started an incantation I'd never before heard uttered in our world. It was almost as if she was being controlled by something other then her own mind. She was evil at that moment, the gentle, loving girl we'd all known, had turned into an evil that penetrated our very souls. I had been able to grab La'el before she finished, there was a huge explosion of darkness, it engulfed her, as well as us.

We saw our world changing and shifting, buildings and creatures we'd never seen before flashed past us. Right before we blacked out, a young female's face appeared to us all…she was smiling and laughing happily. It was your face Airi…we knew you were the one we needed to find now. Then the darkness claimed us all. When we awoke, we were inside that building that La'el had brought you too when this all started. We heard the screaming of the people outside transforming, looking outside we saw all of the carnage, and in the middle of it all…you sat there, holding her head in fright. La'el took off before we could stop him. Well…you know the rest from there…" Kure trailed off after she was finished. I had no idea that so much had happened to them. I turned my attention to La'el, I knew he must blame himself for what happened to Liea. I hugged him tightly from my place on his back.

"La'el…don't blame yourself please…it's not your fault your so wonderful." I tried to be as soothing as I could for him.

He sighed and set me down suddenly, bringing me around so he could look into my eyes. I felt like he was searching for something within me, I wasn't sure what though. Closing his eyes then, he pulled me into a tight embrace, "I know Airi…it's hard not to though…I just keep thinking…if only I hadn't been as nice to her. If I just let her struggle in her training, to learn on her own…this wouldn't have happened." I felt him start to shake slightly.

Reaching up I patted his back, "but then…we wouldn't have met…" he froze then and pushed me back slightly, our faces mere centimeters from each other.

"You're so very right…" He kissed me then, with all the emotion he felt at that moment, pain, sadness, despair, but over all, love.

Kure smiled happily through her tears, which were starting to slow down now, "alright you two…we better keep moving. We still have a ways to go." La'el parted from me and grabbed me around my waist hoisting me onto his back again.

I huffed, "aren't you tired of carrying me?" I heard him chuckle.

"Not in the least bit," I sighed and held onto him again, looking past him into the forest, the rain was stopping, I could see the light from the sun setting breaking through the tree tops. It was beautiful and clear, comforting.


	7. Chapter 7

Name Translation:

Authion = war

We had broken for camp after Kure and the others had explained to me the events leading up to the merge. I still couldn't believe what they had been through, it made me feel really protective of La'el the rest of the night and I slept completely latched onto his body. Not that he was complaining, actually when I woke up this morning he was watching me with a huge grin on his face. I blinked then glared, "what are you smirking about?" La'el chuckled and kissed my forehead, it was only then I realized he was shirtless, I blushed.

"Why so red my darling? It's nothing you haven't seen before," he laughed again louder this time.

Huffing, I sat up and spun around so my back was to him and I could face Kure who was already up and making breakfast. I felt him start to move to hug me but I shoved my hand in his face pushing him backwards as I got up, "Kure! Remove this lecher from my sight!"

The female Draenei looked over at us and giggled, "is he annoying you so early in the morning Airi?" I nodded, crossing my arms.

Sitting down next to Kure I looked at what she was making, looked good, "ever since we joined, he's been so clingy-"

Said man interrupted, "you're one to talk little Koala bear…you were clinging pretty good last night," I looked over at La'el as he was getting up and shrugging on his tunic shirt thing, I still didn't know what it was.

Glaring for a moment as he sat down next to me I continued, "and this whole husband and wife thing has still got me all messed up in the head. It happened so fast and suddenly…I can't seem to wrap my mind around it." Kure sighed and messed my hair up.

"Don't fret Airi, it's really only titles. What matters are your feelings for him and his feelings for you right?" I nodded and turned my head when I felt La'el take my hand in his gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. Frakkal and Gruk had joined us by then and Kure started to hand out the bowls of food. It was great as always, she was such a good cook. Everyone seemed happy and enjoying themselves so I figured now would be as good a time as any to bring forth my latest thought.

"So…I think I should start carrying a weapon yeah?" La'el dropped his spoon and Frakkal spit out his food. Kure grumbled about wasted provisions and Gruk, he never really reacts to much of anything does he?

La'el looked at me, eyes wide, "absolutely not!" I set my bowl down quickly and turned to him.

"Why not? I need something to protect myself!" He growled under his breath.

"What do you think I'm here for?" I thought for a moment, he wasn't called Protector for nothing after all.

That was beside the point though, I wasn't giving up so easily, "but what if you get distracted? What if I get separated or something? I need to be able to fend off attackers! Just like that incident with Marcus and Michael-" Oops, I really shouldn't have said that. Kure shook her head, probably thinking the same thing as I was.

La'el's eyes went dark and deadly, his face wiped of all emotion. Oh boy, I'm really in for it now. I tried to smooth over the soon to come storm, "now…I'm sorry La'el, I know I shouldn't have brought it up…but really you have to admit that it would have been nice to have some type of dagger at least I-" cut off again, his hand shot out like a coiled spring and grabbed my elbow. He was up and moving so quickly I didn't have any time to react. His grip on my elbow hurt so much, he was definitely much stronger then before.

I couldn't see his face and he wasn't saying anything, I had no idea what he was planning. We'd gone a good distance from the camp when he finally stopped dragged me in front of him and shoved a dagger into my hand. I looked into his eyes then, there was a fire in them, he was mad alright, "you want this so badly? Fine then, come at me…we'll see how well you do against a man." I stood there in shock, the dagger in my hand felt heavy and solid. I faintly heard La'el growl, "well then?" I started and ran at him against my better judgment.

La'el stood completely still, not moving, not even looking at me. Right when I got close to him, he just stepped aside and I stumbled with the sudden disappearance of my target falling onto my hands and knees. This was humiliating, was this what he wanted to do? Make fun of me? Now I was mad too. I jumped up quickly and ran at him again yelling, only to have him dodge me again and dirt meet my already starting to bruise hands. I felt them start to form, the tears, why was he going so far? I got up again and ran at him once more, this time however instead of dodging, La'el moved fast and grabbed both my wrists in one hand twisting us around so that my back was too him and he had the dagger at my throat. I squeaked and tried to struggle from his grasp but I couldn't.

He still said nothing as he dropped the weapon to the ground and shoved me up against a near by tree. My head hit the bark and I slumped slightly from the force. His hand grabbed my chin and pushed my face to meet his, only centimeters away. When he spoke again, his voice was low, almost a whisper, "you see? Even with a weapon you're no match for something that really wants to hurt you. Not without extensive training which we really don't have time to give you." He looked down at my heaving chest and seemed torn for some reason, then looked back up at me, his eyes loving and gentle again, he loosened his grip on me and held me to him.

He was shaking, "Airi…I'm sorry I had to do that, but I don't think you would have understood unless I showed you how it really felt. Please…don't mention him again…" I blinked, the him must be Marcus. I was so lost in thought then I didn't realize when La'el had pushed his lips to mine in a searing kiss that left my knees so weak, he had to pick me up and carry me back to camp.

I heard Kure yelling at someone, who was she yelling at? I had fainted in La'el's arms after his little training session. Opening my eyes, I saw the two figures of Kure and La'el, oh, so she was yelling at him. Frakkal and Gruk were sitting off to the side preferring not to get involved. I tried to listen to what she was saying, "how could you do that to her! She was probably scared out of her wits! And you're supposed to be the one that she feels safest with! La'el, I knew you were slow with women but this?" She threw her arms up in the air, La'el just stood there, arms crossed looking at the ground. Kure continued her rant, "honestly La'el, her hands are bruised, her knees are bruised and she has a cut on the back of her head that I had to heal up! Just what in the world were you thinking?"

He spoke up then, "I wasn't alright? She mentioned that…that demon's name and I lost it ok? I don't want her to have a weapon ever, it's too dangerous and she's not even trained to use one. But she's so stubborn I didn't see any other way then to force her eyes open." He was glaring at the Draenei now, his fists clenched. I looked at his eyes then, they were full of pain and remorse, I knew he didn't mean to hurt me, I wasn't even that badly bruised. I understood now that he was just trying to show me what everyone else already knew, there was no way I could protect myself on my own. Kure was about to yell at him again but I decided I had, had enough of that so I started to get up, groaning as I did so to get their attention. La'el was by my side in a flash, his arms helping me up and Kure standing above us.

She huffed, "let us hope that she still wants you by her side even…" I felt the man next to me stiffen, but he needn't worry.

I rubbed the back of my head that had hit the tree and looked at La'el, "don't worry…it's alright. I understand now…" I hugged him then, tightly and he sat frozen in surprise. He probably thought I hated him now, normally I would, but this wasn't a normal situation. I pulled back and smiled at him gently, "Kure, of course I still want to be with him…he is my husband after all." Frakkal laughed then and Kure stood there stunned.

"Well…I tip my hat off to you then dear one, I would have kicked him to the curb." I giggled and continued to hug La'el. Kure walked back over to Frakkal and Gruk leaving us alone.

La'el had wrapped his arms around me now, he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry Airi…I should have never done that…"

I shook my head, "no, you needed too, or I wouldn't have let up and probably would have hurt myself in the long run. And really…did you ever feel the bond sever itself? I was never really mad at you…" He smiled at me and kissed me gently.

His lips moved against mine, "you called me your husband…that made me so happy."

"Of course…you are after all," We kissed again and I faintly heard a certain Dwarf make a barfing sound behind us, but we decided to ignore him.

After a quick rest and some more medical attention from Kure, I was ready to get going once again. I was really interested in seeing La'el's full power now, although at the same time I was a little frightened. I hope that this was something he could control…I didn't want him to go berserk or something. Looking up at the man next to me, realized I just had to trust him. He would protect me no matter what, I knew that without a doubt. Frakkal's gruff voice brought me out of my stupor suddenly, "humph…it's too quiet…"

Gruk, who normal sat silent, spoke up, "yes…I would have to agree with Frakkal, something doesn't feel right." We stopped moving, which probably wasn't the best idea. There was quick rustling then, like the sounds of movement around us. A glint, a rush of air near my head and I had La'el forcing me to the ground.

"It's an ambush!" He leapt up then and grabbed his swords, covering me with his body as he did so. I picked up my head to look around a bit and saw figures moving quickly from the darkness of the forest around us. I blinked at what I saw, they were Horde, Trolls, Orcs and Blood Elves. They surrounded our small group fast and efficiently, we hadn't even noticed them before it was too late. La'el growled low, crouching near me, "they're rogues…special forces by the looks of it too. These aren't just people transformed, they're like us…survivors of the merge." I whipped my head to look at him then. Survivors like them? Then these were real Horde? Oh this was not good.

A Blood Elf stepped forward then and smirked, "well well well…if it isn't La'el the traitor to his blood." He pointed his sword at La'el then and scoffed, "you keep company with a Dwarf even? How the mighty have fallen…" Frakkal looked about to leap at this Elf but Kure put a hand on his shoulder.

La'el straightened up a bit, his face was stoic, no emotion as he spoke, "Authion, I didn't think I'd see you ever again…What do you and your Horde want? You must be aware of our mission regardless of the feelings between the factions." He stared this man, Authion down. They were quiet for a moment before the new comer spoke again.

He sighed and put his hands up like he was going to surrender, a smirk playing across his features again, "yes yes…I am well aware of the Escapist and Protector prophecy. However, I am acting on orders higher then that of my own sadly. There is a certain leader who wishes to see the young woman…she is quite pretty isn't she? What's your name little one?" He looked at me then, I heard La'el growl louder.

"Her name is of no consequence to you Authion, we will continue without any more interruption from you and your rogues."

Authion shook his head, clicking his tongue in a disapproving manner as he did so, "oh dear La'el…that just won't do. You see, we have strict orders to bring the girl back with us. Her immense powers will be useful to the Horde…our benefactor has determined you see…" He took a step towards us and La'el tensed up, I felt a stirring of wind around us. Leaves started to kick up and a crackle of energy whipped past the rogue as a warning. Was this La'el's doing? Was he releasing some of the power within him now?

Authion inclined his head quickly and I saw some of the rogues zip out of my view. Kure suddenly yelped as she was pinned down and Frakkal and Gruk were quickly subdued. I saw La'el's eyes widen then whip back to the smirking Blood Elf. He sighed, "well…do you feel like cooperating now?" I was really scared, I hadn't seen the others like this before, these true Horde were strong. La'el let out a yell and I watched almost in slow motion as he charged Authion. There was a flash of swords as they collided together struggling for dominance, the others had all managed to over power their captors now and were also fighting. I jumped up quickly knowing I had to get out of the way so they didn't have to worry about hitting me accidentally.

Scurrying along the ground I managed to crawl my way to a tree and shove myself inside of a hole at the base. I watched in horror for the first time as La'el fought with all his might. For some reason though, I knew he wasn't using all of his power. Was he afraid of hurting me if he did? They were amazing though, it was almost like I was watching a deadly dance. La'el was so graceful on his feet, dodging and attacking. I wouldn't ever have a chance. And then, it was right in the middle of the fight when I saw him.

A Troll had broken away from the fray and noticed my little hiding place, I tried to stay as still as I could but it didn't work. He was before me in an instant, I felt his huge hand cover my mouth and grab me from the hole. I tried to scream as much as I could but nothing managed to slip past the hand. Struggling I watched in terror as the fight quickly disappeared from my view as the Troll carried me quickly and quietly into the dark forest beyond.

I groaned softly as my eyes cracked open, light seared them and I blinked quickly trying to adjust. I heard voices around me, none that I recognized, they sounded so gruff and violent. I heard one voice overcome the others and everything got quiet. A strong hand grabbed my elbow and hauled me upwards, my vision still being blurry I stumbled along as I was dragged to another room. The person threw me roughly to the ground and I landed on my hands and knees crying out in pain.

Just where was I? All I remember was the fight and being taken away by that rogue…oh no…I've been captured! Oh what was I going to do now? Heavy footsteps brought me back to the real world. Looking forward I saw dark boots stop in front of me. A gruff voice spoke then, "this is the woman that the prophets spoke of?" I looked up to find the one who talked was an Orc, some what young, well younger then Gruk probably. He didn't look as kind as Gruk though, much more angry. He grabbed my arms and pulled me upwards again, I winced, it hurt, his grip was too strong. His eyes searched my body as if he was looking for something, "this can't be right, she looks nothing more then a normal human girl. Are you sure you got me the right one Authion?" My eyes widened, that name, so he was here too. The Blood Elf in question stepped forward and nodded.

"I'm sure of it Hellscream, La'el was protecting her with that Draenei woman Kure." Oh no, I know who this is, Garrosh Hellscream. Oh no no, this was not good, this was not good at all.

Garrosh spit on the ground, "Kure…that bitch…she's gotten in my way more then once. And La'el…that boy she took from the Horde to raise as the Protector…he could have been a marvelous General." He stared at me, I looked away at Authion to see his normal smirk on his face. Oh how I wish I could smash it in right now. Garrosh set me down on the ground, well, more threw me actually. I skidded to a halt on my side, oh that was gonna bruise. The Orc started to walk back to the other side of the room where I now noticed a sort of throne set up, "well regardless, we have the girl now and the Horde will rise to victory in this new world with her help." I did something then that I really shouldn't have done.

"I'll never help you! You evil son of a bitch!" Authion kicked me in the stomach for that.

"You will be silent!" Garrosh laughed from his throne.

"In this new war torn world, we will be victorious…and you…Airi…will be our Victory Song…" I watched, angry and scared, as the whole room erupted in laughter and cheers. Oh La'el…where are you?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to MaximO for the wonderful ideas ^.^

A scream of agony echoed throughout the darkness, a vision of blood red eyes glowing in the distance. Smashing of trees and cries from frightened animals as something came tearing through the forest. What was happening? I was watching this, and yet I wasn't physically there. My vision flashed and I was following the familiar group of misfits that I'd been with since this whole thing started as they bounded quickly through the trees. Someone was missing though, a Blood Elf…wait, there he is.

Another flash and I was speeding next to him. There was something wrong though, his eyes were pure red, his face was twisted in a feral sneer. He looked wild, untamed and ferocious. I could see the tears in his clothing showing his well muscled body underneath. Quick memories of our night together flashed through my mind but were gone just as suddenly. His hair was wild; I could see a blood red aura surrounding his whole being. Why was he like this? He screamed out again, pure anguish.

This was the one the cries were coming from. They weren't screams of anger but pain. I noticed then that he was the cause of the trees coming down in rapid succession. It was like they were flies to him, his hands reached out and simply batted them away. The power he wielded now was immense…and frightening. How did this happen though? Another flash, I wish that would stop, and I was placed perhaps only moments before. The rogues had left I saw, and the others were standing around huffing after the fight.

Kure was looking around wildly, her eyes were frantic. I saw her mouth move but heard no sound, I could tell she was yelling out for me though. They couldn't find me, I tried to cry out to them but they didn't hear me. They were realizing I'd been taken while they had been preoccupied. That's when it must have happened, it was my entire fault he was like this now. I saw the redness start to enter his green emerald eyes. Kure saw it too, she tried to calm him, but it was too late. I tried to yell out again, his fists clenched, the blood red aura engulfed him. Throwing back his head he screamed out that agony filled wail. He'd lost himself to his primal desire to find me…to protect me. No…no…this couldn't happen…this couldn't, "La'el!"

I shot up from the cot I was laying in, and immediately had to clutch my stomach as a wave of nausea came over me, why have I been feeling like this lately? And was that a vision of what had happened…of what was happening now? La'el, he was wild. There would be no stopping him until he got me back. As much as I wanted to hurt these monsters that'd taken me, I didn't think they deserved the horrific fate that awaited them if La'el got his hands on them. I needed to warn this Garrosh Hellscream that a power he has never seen was on its way to destroy this place.

I swung my legs over the edge of the cot and tried to stand up. Oh my ribs were seriously in pain, that Authion really did a good job. I winced as I walked forward a bit, a sudden deep voice I recognized spoke up, "I wouldn't move around too much, I kicked you bit too hard I'm afraid." I whipped my gaze to the corner of my cell. The very Blood Elf I hadn't wanted to see, Authion emerged from the shadows and started towards me. I glared and backed up, he raised his hands, "hey hey, I'm not here to hurt you. By all means, I'm your only ally in this place."

I stared at him, just what was he talking about? He shrugged and took a step towards me cautiously, "listen, I couldn't say or do anything in front of the others or it would 'a been my head on the chopping block. I'm here to help, La'el, I knew him a long time ago. I respect him and I know what you guys are trying to accomplish. I didn't agree with Garrosh to do this, but I had no choice. I saw you thrashing around in here, I figured something was going on in that noggin of yours." He tapped his temple for emphasis and I watched him warily. He was here to help me? Why'd he have to kick so hard then? I squirmed slightly to find a more comfortable position. He moved then, fast, and was at my side instantly, "let me see that, our medics are good but not good enough…" he lifted my shirt up before I could stop him and was examining my ribs.

Thankfully he was decent enough not to lift higher then right under my breasts, but still, it was uncomfortable. He was poking me here and there gently, every reaction I made he watched carefully. After a few moments of silence and prodding, he sat back on his heels and looked up at me. Only now did I have a good look at him, he was handsome, like La'el but with striking blood red hair cut short in the back with the front long hanging down over his shoulders. He was well built as well, there'd be no wrestling the keys from him that's for sure.

However, if I was to believe him and what he was saying, I might not have to risk it. He continued to stare at me, his hand moving slowly, almost of its own accord. Reaching up, I felt his skin make contact with my cheek gently. Authion shook his head suddenly then and jumped upwards, taking a step back. His eyes were wide with surprise, as were my own probably. He looked at his hand nervously, "my…they were right about you…I couldn't seem to help myself." I blinked then, what in the world just happened?

He sighed, "let me explain, there's a rumor going around about you, how men can't seem to resist you. You just have a charm, a beauty about you that we can't stop ourselves for some reason." I blinked again, so I was a male magnet after all. Well, if that wasn't a tid bit of interesting news I don't know what is. He stared at me again, "…I better watch myself around you…I can already feel the yearning building. Anyways, I bet La'el and the others are on their way here right now. Do you know where they are?" He sat next to me now and took my hand in his. I blushed and tried to stay calm.

Thinking back to the dream I had, I tried to remember, "well…" my voice was raspy so I cleared it quickly, "um…when I was sleeping, I saw them running really quickly through the forest, most likely coming here. Authion…if you really are my ally here, you need to let me out. I have to warn everyone. La'el has gone utterly berserk, no one can reason with him now until I'm within his grasp again. His face, it was frightening, his eyes were blood red and his strength was amazing, he flicked huge trees down like they were flies. As angry as I am about all this, your people don't deserve the massacre that is coming your way if La'el does not get me back." Authion stared at me, stunned to silence. I looked at him and shook his hand quickly to wake him back up.

He shook his head and sighed, "you have got to be kidding me, he's that powerful now? Not even our whole army could stand against him. Wait…have you two…have you joined?" I jumped slightly and looked away, nodding. Authion went back to staring at me. "Then we really are in trouble, I know little of the prophecy, but what I do know is that once La'el has gained the power from you, nothing can stand against him if he wishes to invoke it. Which it seems he has done now. This whole city is in danger, civilians and all, just because that arrogant bastard Hellscream decided it'd be a great idea to kidnap you and use your powers to help the Horde." I started and looked at him, powers? I have none, La'el has them all. Did they think I had powers of my own?

I slipped my hand from Authion's, "I have no powers Authion…La'el has them all. I don't know what Garrosh Hellscream told you but you won't get anything out of having me around." Authion sighed and slumped back against the wall.

"Then we risked all of this and La'el's wrath for nothing huh? Boy are the citizens of the Horde going to be happy about this." A sudden chill went through my body then, Authion's frantic voice was far as I seemed to go into a trance. I was no longer inside the cell within the fortress, I was outside of the city gates, looking down at a group that had just arrived. People were screaming in fright and agony as some were wounded. I realized that I was looking down at La'el and the others. His aura was stronger and the power that emanated from him was immense.

I was scared, he was ready to rip this place to shreds to find me. I had to warn them, La'el was here now and nothing was going to stop him. I saw Kure and the others trying to rein him in, but he flung them backwards, not even their words were reaching him now. I saw a flash of red light as something materialized in his hands, it was ball of energy or something. He screamed out and threw it. At that moment, I yelled out to him as I felt myself being pulled back to my body. The whole building I was in rocked with the explosion. This was happening now, it wasn't a premonition, this was now. I grabbed Authion by the arms and shook him.

"Authion, get me outta here now, La'el is here. That explosion just now? That earthquake? That was him, he just blew open the front gates."

Authion blinked, "by himself?"

I huffed, "yes by himself! He unleashed like an energy blast or something and just blew it all up. Everyone near that is probably dead now! Get me out now! He needs to see me so he'll stop this massacre that is sure to happen if it isn't already!" Authion nodded then and jumped up running to the bars and unlocking the cage. We raced out of the cell and down the long hallway skidding to a stop at the stairs.

Authion picked me up then, "you won't be able to climb them fast enough." With that said, he bounded up the stairs quickly and out into the main hall where Garrosh was meeting with his generals to see what to do about this new threat.

The great Orc whipped around and bellowed at Authion, "what is the meaning of this! You broke her out of her cell? Authion, she is the key to-"

I jumped down out of the Blood Elfs arms and screamed at the top of my lungs, "I have no powers of my own! La'el my Protector has all of them! Now I will advise you if you don't want your Horde to be slaughtered within the next few minutes, you let me go so that I can go to La'el and stop him!"

Authion came up behind me, "she is right Garrosh, if we let La'el free like this, he will destroy everything and everyone. There is no stopping him, he wields the Protectors power from the joining. You cannot stop him with anything. He comes for his lover, and he will get her." I blushed at the word lover but quickly brushed it aside, now was not the time to get embarrassed. Garrosh stood there silently for a moment, then a great frown broke over his features.

"I will not let her go, she is the key to everything. Guards! Subdue the traitor and take the girl outside so her Protector may see her." Immediately we were surrounded by armed Horde and I was grabbed and ripped away from Authion who was screaming madly that Garrosh was going to rue his decision. The guards dragged me outside and held me upwards, my eyes widened at the wide spread death and destruction. La'el was making quick work of this place and soon there would be nothing left.

Garrosh came up behind me and smirked holding out his sword he pointed it towards the rampaging Blood elf, "Protector! I have your lover! Wife! And soul mate within my grasp! Come if you wish to reclaim her!" There was an immediate stop to the smashing sounds, screams and cries still filled the air. Quiet came over us as we all stood there waiting for what we knew was coming. Then, over the edge of the path, a bloodied hand popped up and then an arm followed. La'el was climbing up to the top where we were. The red aura around him blazed brightly as he hoisted his body fully over the edge and stood facing us. It was just as in my visions, his eyes were blood red and his handsome face was twisted into a ferocious snarl.

I started to tear up seeing him like this, "La'el…" it came out as a whisper. It was enough though, his eyes darted to me and a growl escaped his throat as he saw how roughly I was being held. This was not good, just seeing me was not enough to calm him. I looked at Garrosh, "please…if you and your men do not wish to be killed right here, let me go."

Hellscream tilted his head towards me and laughed, "stupid girl, he's right in front of us, nothing could escape a firing squad from this distance! Fire!" My eyes widened and I screamed as bullets and arrows whizzed past me straight towards La'el.

No…no! "LA'EL!" My voice was in agony as I watched them reach him, dust was kicked up as the bullets hit the ground around him. Garrosh gave the order to cease-fire and silence over took us again. The dust started to clear, and I choked up as I saw La'el still standing in before us, unharmed.

"How…is it possible he survived that?" One of the guards voiced what everyone was thinking. I knew how, I saw the remnants of a force field dissipating from La'els body. His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, the ground around him started to blaze up with the power around him.

I had to do something or they were all going to die, "La'el! Please…please calm yourself, I'm alright see? I'm not harmed!" He whipped his eyes to me and scanned my body with a heated gaze. I had to look away, I felt like he was undressing me.

I was startled when I heard his deep voice penetrate the silence, "you lie to me, I see the bruises underneath your clothes, I see the cuts and the scars. I will destroy them all, they dare to take you from me."

Garrosh smirked then, something was up. He motioned for Authion to be brought before me, "I know something that'll hurt you more then bullets, Authion…I order you…" He looked straight at La'el, " to kiss our dear sweet Airi…" I sucked in a breath, no, did he want to die? Was he wishing for a swift death? Or wait, maybe a painful one, La'el would probably opt for giving a slow painful death now.

I was shaking my head as La'el watched the guards forcing Authion to his feet and pushing his face into mine. I closed my eyes in terror as his lips touched mine, but he wasn't fighting it. He wanted this? Authion was actually kissing me! That's when I heard the scream of anguish from behind the man. Authion was pulled from me and thrown back again to his original position. I saw La'el hunched over, he was seething in anger.

It happened fast then, I saw a red whip made from something drippy coming towards me. I turned to it, but it never reached me, it wasn't aimed at me, but my captors that were holding me. I stood there, eyes wide in horror as the two guards crumpled to ground gurgling blood, their bodies torn to pieces. The blood splattered onto my cheek, this couldn't be happening. My gentle and kind La'el, was a monster now. I was frozen, this couldn't be happening.

I heard La'el again, "now…you will share their fate Hellscream…" No, I couldn't let them suffer such a horrific death, no matter how horrible they are. La'el was going to kill all these people. I couldn't let him do that!

I shook my head and screamed out, "NO!" tearing myself from my position, I sprinted to where La'el stood over the cowering Hellscream and his guards ready to rip them apart. I heard my breath, harsh in my ears, my beating heart was wild, I had to reach him in time, I had too! It was like time stopped then, I slammed into La'el successfully pushing him off balance and we toppled to the ground. Everything was silent around us as I looked into his eyes, those red hate filled eyes, "La'el…please…return to yourself…return to my beloved…" I stopped, he stared at me, "husband…" Then, doing the only thing I could think of, I pressed my lips to his, trying to convey all feelings through this one kiss.

Please…don't let me be too late to save his sanity. I pulled away after a bit and searched his eyes wildly, looking for those deep emerald orbs I'd grown so fond of. I didn't see them, but I did see the aura around him starting dissipate. He sat up and pulled me too him, crushing me to his chest. I felt him shaking, "Airi…my Airi…" I looked up at him again, there they were, those beautiful green eyes. He was himself again, thank goodness. We stayed like that, oblivious to our surroundings until Garrosh got up and huffed.

La'el's eyes snapped open and in one swift movement he had me up in his arms, pointing his sword at Hellscream. Garrosh blinked at us, and sighed, "I must admit, I didn't think I would have to face such a terrifying power such as this when we took her from you…" He swept his hand across the devastation of the city. Buildings were completely destroyed, people lay on the ground wounded or dead. I could still hear their cries even now, I buried my face into La'els chest.

La'el growled, "then you'll do us all a favor and let us be from now on, I've no more wish to turn into that blood thirsty monster again." I felt La'el start to move towards the exit, slowly inching his way past the group of Horde. I peeked up from my hiding place and saw Authion looking at us with wide eyes. I knew he'd be killed for betraying Garrosh, I had to help him.

Tugging gently on La'els shirt he looked down at me, cradled in his arms, "what is my love?"

I blushed, "Authion…La'el he helped me…please…we can't leave him here."

My Blood Elf husband sighed, "for the love of…very well then, Garrosh, you will release the Blood Elf Authion to me…I will decide his fate from here on…" Hellscream looked at us then nodded, not wanting to invoke La'el's wrath again.

Authion scrambled over to us and took my hand, "thank you…so much, I was going to be killed…" I nodded and heard La'el growl again.

"It would be wise…Authion…to release my beloved's hand this instant…or you might lose yours." Authion quickly released me and La'el smirked in satisfaction. Without another look, the two Blood Elfs took off sprinting towards the destroyed entrance where the rest of the group waited. I held onto La'el for dear life, he ran so fast. I hoped that would be the last we'd see of Garrosh Hellscream and his Horde.

I opened my eyes weakly, we had covered a lot of distance since leaving that compound where La'el almost killed an entire civilization. Kure had suggested we set up camp now that we were back in the forest under cover of the trees. There had been a murmur of agreement, I didn't remember much after that, falling asleep and all. I felt someone stroking my hair gently, I knew it was La'el, who else could it be? I opened my eyes a bit more and looked up at him, he was smiling, "hey there sleepy head…how are feeling?" He kissed my forehead and put a hand on my stomach.

I groaned, "if I say I felt like I've been run over by a heard of Talbuks would that suffice?" La'el chuckled lightly and laid down next to me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Yes I would say so…I'm so sorry that all of this happened…I should have watched you better." His voice was pained, I could tell he was hurting badly.

I placed my hand on his cheek gently, "shhh, it's not your fault, you have me now and I'm safe that's all that matters right?" He nodded softly and hugged me again. A feeling then came over me that I had last felt in the cell of the compound earlier, not again. I clutched my stomach and moaned, "uh I think I'm gonna be sick…" La'el opened his eyes then and jumped up, helping me to sit up and face towards the outside of camp. I let it all out then, as he held my hair back, I hated throwing up. I didn't feel sick though. I had to admit, I had been feeling queasy as of late. Kure had been woken up by the sounds of my retching and she made her way over to us.

Crouching down, she looked at La'el and then put a hand on my back, "dear one…are you alright?"

I turned to her and shook my head no, "I think I have a stomach bug or something…is that something you can cure Kure?" Nodding, La'el picked me up and laid me on our bed roll. He sat next to me stroking my hair as Kure worked her magic. After a short bit, she stopped looking at me dumbfounded. I blinked, "what is it?"

She sat back then and huffed, "well…I can't cure you Airi…"

La'el spoke up then, "what do you mean you can't cure her? What's wrong with her!"

Kure made a hushing noise, the rest of the camp was still asleep, "well…I can't cure her because…there's nothing wrong with her…so to speak…" I looked at La'el then and we exchanged puzzled glances.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with me Kure?"

She looked at La'el, "you may want to take a deep breath my boy…you remember the joining? Well…it seems that it produced more then a fully realized Protector in La'el…"

I looked at her with narrowed eyes, "what are you talking about?"

She looked at us both for a moment, "well…Airi…you're…pregnant…"

In that instant La'el and I no longer cared if the rest of the camp was sleeping we both screamed at the top of our lungs, "PREGNANT?" Everyone shot up from their bed rolls, Frakkal just rolled over and grunted.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat there completely dumbfounded, I was pregnant? How could that be? We'd only done it once during the joining. I remember back to when my mom and I had 'the talk'. It only takes once hunny, she'd said. Yeah, no shit, what was I going to do? What were we going to do? I couldn't afford to be pregnant, I had a job to do! And La'el and the others already had enough trouble keeping me safe, how are they going to do that and keep the baby safe at the same time? I faintly heard Kure talking to La'el and the others about this new development. I didn't care to listen, my hand strayed to my womb. La'el's child was in there, despite all of the problems this presented, I smiled to myself. I heard quite a loud yell come from the debating group, "that is out of the question Authion!" I looked up, it was La'el, he was furious over something.

I decided it was time to start listening, Authion glared at him, "do you want to endanger her more then? She has no means to protect herself, if she gets bigger with the life within her, she won't be able to move as much as before. What if we get ambushed? Attacked, what have you. She'll be completely helpless, you'll have to do nothing but shield her."

I looked at La'el's burning eyes, he was furious, "I will not do that to her, she is carrying MY child if you forget Authion…" Just what were they discussing that had him so upset?

Kure spoke up then in a soft tone, "La'el…I understand that you wish to keep the child, it was made from the love you and Airi share after all. However, if it is better for her to miscarry to keep her safe, I think it should be done. We should induce it forcefully." I blinked, they wanted to make me miscarry? I glared then, no, I will not allow it. Getting up then, I walked over to the group, they were so intent on their conversation, they didn't hear me approach.

I clenched my fists and looked at them clearing my throat, "I will not give up this child…you can't make me." Whipping their gazes to me, La'el leapt upwards and was by my side in an instant. He had one arm around my waist and was looking down at my womb, the other hand resting on it gently.

Looking back to me, his eyes were filled with worry, "are you alright? You don't feel sick at all?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No, I'm alright, but I couldn't help hearing what you all were talking about."

Kure got up then and looked at me sadly, "Airi, we feel it would be safer for you. Authion's right, if you were to get bigger with the child within you, you'd be utterly defenseless." I glared and shook my head clinging to La'el then.

"I will not, I won't give up our baby!" This feeling ran through me, this child was the thing that linked me completely to La'el, I couldn't give it up, I already loved it.

La'el looked down at me and brushed my hair back from eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you two. I promise, I will protect you both." Hugging me tightly I felt him turn his head to look at the others, I couldn't really see because I was hiding my face in his chest. His voice was deep and serious then, "it's decided, she keeps my child, I will do everything to protect them both." Authion made a sound as if to protest but La'el cut him off, "don't think I haven't forgotten what Garrosh had you do, and you didn't even fight back. We will discuss that later, but what you have to say has no hold here." That's right, Authion had kissed me before, it was under Hellscreams orders, but he hadn't fought back like La'el said. The red haired Blood Elf sighed and I heard him flop down onto the ground.

Frakkal cleared his throat then making everyone look at him, "well ya know…I was just lookin' through this 'ere book with the prophecy in it. There was a part that we was missin'."

Kure spun around quickly and glared at Frakkal, "what…did you say?"

Frakkal shrugged, "we missed somethin', the pages, they were stuck together." Kure grabbed the book from his hand then and flipped through the pages.

Her eyes were intense, "how is this possible? How could we miss something like this?" She looked up at La'el and I then, "I guess…this was supposed to happen."

My eyes widened, "what? What do you mean Kure?"

She walked over to us and we both looked at the pages she was looking at, "see here…it says that a power other then that of the Protector will emerge from the joining…this power…it is the key to returning the worlds back to their original forms. Airi…you child is most likely this power it speaks of. When you go to say the final spell, I don't know what will happen to it." My body felt weak then, the baby was the key to returning the worlds to normal? I hugged myself then and felt La'el's arms wrap around me tightly. This couldn't be happening, I will still lose the child, it was something I couldn't avoid.

Gruk spoke up then, "regardless of what we've decided, we need to get a move on. I have a feeling that something is trailing us." Kure nodded in agreement and we set about packing up camp.

We walked in complete silence, I refused to look at any of them save La'el. He had been whispering sweet comforting words to me to help me stay out of the depression that was surely about to take me. I continued to hug myself, this couldn't be happening, it was impossible. Authion seemed to appear out of nowhere to the other side of me. La'el looked at him and growled, pulling me closer to his body. Authion raised his hands in surrender, "hey, I'm not here to cause trouble alright? I just want to set some things straight."

La'el stared at him for a second as we continued to walk, "speak then…" I looked over at the other Elf, he was blushing.

Taking a deep breath he nodded, "alright look, yes I didn't stop myself from kissing her earlier. But I couldn't help it…there's just something about her. I couldn't stop myself from wanting her too."

La'el's hand clenched tightly on my arm in anger, "you should know that any man that wishes to take her from me will only meet a grisly end." I thought back to Michael and Marcus, they both had disappeared, but something tells me that if they'd remained, La'el might have killed them both off in the night. And not in a kind and merciful way either.

Authion nodded in understanding, "yes I know this, and I would like to keep my life thank you. I just wanted to apologize…she's just so beautiful…" He stared at me then and I had to look away it was so intense. La'el quickly but gently moved me to the other side of his body, blocking Authion's view. Said Elf snapped his gaze up to La'el and for a split second it was dark, but it left just as fast, "well, I'll leave you two be then." With that said, he jogged up to the front where Gruk was. My hand was on my lower belly again, I couldn't get over it. La'el took that hand in his and smiled down at me.

"Don't worry Airi…everything will work out…" I could sense his uncertainty though. He was just as unsure as I was about what was going to happen. Gruk's sudden voice broke through our thoughts.

"Airi! I think you need to come look at this…I think it's something from your world again…" I nodded and walked quickly up to them, my eyes widened in surprise. It was a house, not just any house…it was my house. I couldn't stop myself, I broke into a sprint towards it. I'd only made it about half way by the time La'el grabbed me and picked me up into his arms.

He glared down at me, "really…you'd think you'd be more aware…running like that in your condition." His eyes flickered down to my lower stomach and then back to my face.

Huffing I crossed my arms, "great…I can't even run now." La'el smirked lovingly.

Shrugging he started towards the house, "you can…just as long as you're in my arms and I'm doing it for you." Emerald eyes danced with humor.

I slapped his arm, it barely fazed him, "then that's not running!" La'el said nothing after that only smiled and continued towards the house.

Kure was beside us as we reached it, "dear…do you know who's dwelling this is?" She looked over at me, something told me she already knew by my earlier reaction.

I nodded, "I do…it's my house." The others looked at me, they obviously weren't as quick as Kure.

La'el set me down gently but remained holding my hand, "Airi…do you think…your parents…?" His voice trailed off but I knew what he was trying to ask. Did I think my parents were in there.

I sighed and started towards the door, the group following closely behind, "I don't know La'el…it's possible." Reaching my hand out to the doorknob, I hesitated a bit and took a deep breath. My fingers touched the cool metal and turned the knob, letting the door swing open on its own. I could barely stand it, my home was in ruins, it looked like those old dilapidated buildings you found out in the forests after hundreds of years. Taking a tentative step forward I crossed the threshold and went inside. I heard La'el and Authion take out their swords and move up closer to me. We moved silently through the hallway out into what was the living room. The fireplace was crumbled and one wall had a huge hole in it showing the forest without. The couch looked somewhat intact and still usable but the TV was smashed to bits. I shook my head and continued on towards the kitchen. I had to stop, there were pots and pans, broken dishes and bowls scattered around the floor. It was too dangerous to walk through. Cupboards hung open and the fridge was open as well, food falling out of it.

Frakkal perked up, "well…I suppose we could scavenge a bit you think?" I shot a glare at him.

"Do what you want…" with that I spun on my heel and walked back the other way towards the bedrooms. We left Frakkal in the kitchen to find edible food for us to take. I neared the first door on the left, my bedroom. Gently I pushed open the door and walked inside. For a moment I was somewhat giddy, La'el was seeing my room. I giggled to myself softly but had to straighten my face when he came up beside me.

Looking around his voice was soft, "whose room is this?"

I went and sat on the bed gently; it was still sturdy, "my room…" His gaze was soft as he stared at me. Sitting next to me, we both sat in silence as our eyes swept the room. Authion, Kure and Gruk stayed at the entrance. My eyes started to tear up, I was back in my own home, with the man I love and his baby within me. This had to be the happiest moment in my life. La'el noticed the tears and brought his hand up to gently wipe them away.

"What's wrong darling?" I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"Nothing…nothing at all. Come on, we still need to see my parents room. They might be there." Getting up we left the room and walked to the last room in the hallway. Taking another deep breath I opened the door slowly.

"AHHHHHHH!" I leapt backwards slamming into La'el who caught me quickly and then swiftly moved me behind him, his swords out in a protective position. Authion was beside me, Kure on the other and Gruk behind. I peeked over La'el's shoulder to see a man standing there with a pole of some type. He looked to be a…I blinked…a Troll? Yep that was what he was. The man glared at us and held the pole up aggressively, "who are you and what do you want?"

La'el softened a bit, he whispered quickly to Kure who nodded, I only caught a bit, "he has no training…from other world…keep Airi back…" I blinked, how could he tell that? Taking a tentative step forward, La'el held up his weapons in a motion of surrender. He crouched down and set the swords on the ground, "good man…we mean me no harm. We only come here searching for survivors. May I ask your name?" La'el looked at up the Troll before him, he was being so kind and patient. I felt my love for him swell even more. The man watched La'el warily but lowered his weapon as well and huffed.

"My name is Brian, Brian Hall" my eyes snapped open, "and who might you be?" La'el smiled and nodded, he knew he had the mans trust now.

"I am called La'el, this here is Kure to my left, Authion to my right and Gruk in the back. We have a Dwarven fellow as well named Frakkal, I'm afraid he's raiding your fridge." The man blinked and laughed.

"Well then, I suppose I should go hunting then" he smiled and then his eyes landed on me. He froze instantly and his mouth gaped open. Taking a step forward, he reached out his hand, "Airi? My daughter is that you?"

I knew it, this Troll was my father, my eyes started to tear up then. La'el didn't stop me when I ran to him and hugged him tightly. I cried out in happiness, "dad! I thought you and mom were…were…"

My dad stroked my hair gently trying to calm me down, "it's alright hunny, we're both fine, we've been hiding out in the house trying to stay as quiet as possible. Although, I don't know what I've been transformed into nor does your mother." He motioned to his greenish body.

La'el spoke up then and walked up behind me, "you've been made into what we call a Troll, I would have to see your wife to know what she is." My father nodded in understanding. Letting me go he turned back to the room and motioned us to follow. I was scared, what has my mom been fated to be? We made our way into the room and a soft voice spoke up from behind the bed.

"Brian…are they gone?" It was my mom, I started to cry harder now.

"Mom?" my voice broke at the end, a woman's head popped up from the other side of the bed and she looked at me. Gasping she jumped up and ran at me grabbing me to her in a big huge.

"Oh Airi! I thought you were…you're alright…" She pushed me back and looked at me, "and untouched by this how did that happen?" I scanned her trying to see what she was. Kure smiled and patted my shoulder.

"She's a Draenei like me Airi…" Kure was right, my mom looked really similar to Kure, with different features of course.

I hugged her again, "mom…I'm so happy you and dad are alright…" she sighed happily and then took notice of the group behind us.

Letting me go, unwillingly of course, she stared at them, "are you all like us? Transformed into these…different bodies?"

Kure shook her head, "no, we're all original's from our world that is merging with your own. You're wonderful daughter here is the only one completely unaffected by your worlds change. I am guessing you wish an explanation for all of this then?" My parents nodded, and Kure smiled, "very well then, shall we go to the…what was it Airi said...ah Living room to talk better?" With that we all filed out of the bedroom.

We had settled down in the living room, Gruk had gone and retrieved Frakkal from the kitchen, the Dwarf emerged with a pack full of food and smiling. I sat next to La'el, however we kept our distance for now, I didn't want to shock my parents. Kure was almost done telling them the whole story about the Prophecy and what was going on. However, she'd conveniently left out the part about how La'el and I were actually romantically involved…or that I was pregnant by La'el. Something made me think that I had to tell them that. Kure sighed and placed her hands on her thighs smiling, "so…there you have it, that's what the situation is." My parents looked dazed for a moment and then looked at me.

My father spoke up then, "well…I can understand most of that, however, I don't understand how La'el is supposed to acquire the power that Airi has. What is the joining exactly?" My face when ghostly white, oh no, here it comes.

I was about to open my mouth when La'el cut me off quickly, I looked at him with wide eyes. He did realize he was talking to my parent's right? La'el was calm and collected as he began, "Mr. and Mrs. Hall, if I may address you as such, "they both nodded, " thank you, the joining…is a process Airi and I had to go through in order to awaken the power and then transfer it to me. I ask you please…don't get upset when I explain this process to you. I was necessary and had to be done." They both nodded again looking at him warily. La'el took a deep breath and looked them both straight in the eyes, "in order to complete the joining…Airi and I had to have sex." I closed my eyes and waited for the explosion. After a few moments of silence, I opened my eyes, they sat there completely still and quiet. Eyes fixed on La'el and I. This was definitely unexpected, there was no explosion.

My mother sighed, "I see…so then you took her virginity…the way you say it there was no feelings between you when it happened?" My mom looked at me sadly.

La'el shook his head, "on the contrary Mrs. Hall, Airi and I…lets put it this way, if she were to leave me, I'd die. Quite literally in fact." My parents blinked at us, I remembered back to when La'el had been almost lifeless when we'd had a spat over Michael.

Getting up, my father walked over to La'el and looked him right in the eyes, "so…you have claimed my daughter as your own then?"

La'el looked back stubbornly, "I have…"

Squinting at him, my dad sat back on his heels, "you are unwed…"

La'el smirked then, quite arrogantly too, "actually, Mr. Hall…if you look at your daughters ring finger you will see that a ring sits on it. We are wed…" My father did just that, he looked at my finger and there was the ring.

He huffed, "I see…then I should be calling you son I suppose…"

The tension was suffocating, "that is usual yes…" La'el then took my hand in his and sighed, "I am sorry for not asking your permission first…but the situation was not exactly normal. We didn't even know if you were both alive." Getting back up, my dad settled down next to mom again.

"That is understandable…I am just sorry that there was no wedding." My mother sighed sadly, she had a wistful look on her face, "oh well, I suppose when this is all done we can have one right?" She smiled at me and I just nodded, I couldn't tell her that La'el and the others would probably be gone when this was all over. Now for the next piece of news…the baby.

I cleared my throat then, "um…mom dad, there's…something else." They both looked at me then, waiting for more explanation. I griped La'el's hand tightly and calmed myself, here we go, "I'm pregnant…and La'el is the father." I shut my eyes tightly again waiting for the explosion that I knew was going to come now. And sure enough it did.

My father leapt upwards, his face was beat red in anger, "what do you mean you're pregnant! How dare he! You!" he pointed at La'el, his hand was shaking but La'el remained completely calm and emotionless, "you get away from my daughter right now!" I was covering my ears, I hated when my dad yelled.

I felt La'el's strong arms wrap around me protectively and heard his voice whisper low and dangerous, "no…" My father went into a rage then.

"What do you mean 'no'! I don't think you understand your position young man! I am her father and I-"

La'el cut him off, he'd let me go gently and jumped to his feet, he was now furious, my father was threatening to take me away. La'el grabbed my fathers' collar and hoisted him up off his feet like it was nothing.

"La'el! Don't!" I tried to stop him but he wasn't listening.

La'el put his face right up into my father's, their noses were only inches apart and his voice was deadly low, "you…don't understand you're position…father…Airi is my wife…the mother of MY child…and the Escapist whom my soul is tied to for all of eternity. The love you have with your wife pales in comparison. So…I will tell you again. No…" He set my father down roughly and stepped back crossing his arms. Dad stumbled backwards gasping as he did so, he glared at La'el.

"You…you're dangerous…that strength you possess…it's not normal." He was pointing his finger at La'el again.

Said Blood Elf just smirked, "yes…I am un-naturally strong…which is the result of the joining I might add. It is necessary to protect your daughter whom you are so willing to take from me even though she, again, is pregnant with my child and can not protect herself." He started to advance on my father again, "I am trained in every type of combat imaginable in order to protect her. Can you say the same?" He towered over my dad who had cowered back at the sight of the fire in La'el's eyes.

My mother, who had been watching this exchange, decided to speak up, "dear…maybe we should just let them be. She seems happy with this…erm…what exactly are you La'el?" She tilted her head in confusion, it was an honest question.

La'el nodded at her, "my race is called Blood Elf Mrs. Hall…and I am glad that you at least see reason." The look on my mother's face was priceless, she seemed utterly enchanted by La'el, why wouldn't she be? He's the most handsome thing she's ever seen. No one from our world could ever be born looking like a Blood elf.

She giggled and grabbed my father, pulling him down next to her, "oh dear me, you can call me mom." La'el smirked and sat down next to me again, pulling me onto his lap. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling triumphantly at my dad, who was quietly seething next to mom.

Frakkal cleared his throat then, drawing everyone's attention to him, "alright…now that we got this all settled, we need ta discuss how we are to proceed from 'ere." Kure nodded and looked around the group.

"I agree with Frakkal, hopefully we should be drawing near to the Tower…we need to think about what we'll do if we encounter…if we…umm…" She lowered her head, this was a sore subject for her. I knew who she was talking about, Liea Whitestone, the warlock who had tried to take La'el for herself and ultimately was the cause of all this.

Fakkal smiled sadly at her, "yes…we need ta figure out what we plan on doin' if we are to encounter the girl…she'll more then likely go afta' Airi. Especially once she learns that Airi is carryin' La'el's kid. She'll be absolutely furious…" I felt La'el's arms tighten around me protectively. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me, but it was still scary to know I was a definite target.

My mother looked over at the Dwarf, "what do you mean my daughter is a target?" Frakkal sighed and pulled on his beard a bit.

"Well…let meh put it this way Airi's mom, Liea wants La'el for her own, how would ye feel if ye learned that ta one ye love is with another woman who is pregnant by 'im?"

My mother sat back then and sighed, holding her head in her hands, "I see what you mean…" Frakkal nodded and huffed.

I noticed that Authion had been staring at me the whole time, it was starting to make me nervous. I knew that he harbored feelings for me as well, but I thought we'd gotten over all this. His eyes burned into me as he leaned against a wall listening. I thought back to Michael and Marcus, I really hope that Authion won't turn on us as well. I turned my gaze back to my parents as my father spoke up, "we're going with you then…on this journey. I don't want my daughter alone with it…" he flipped his head towards La'el.

La'el chuckled, "I'm an 'it' now am I? I see we're going to just ignore me then." He shrugged and laid his chin on top of my head, "very well, when the child is born and looks exactly like 'it', we'll see how well you can ignore me then."

I smacked La'el gently on the thigh, "stop it…you're only making things worse."

He looked down at me with unapologetic eyes, "what? Talk to your Troll of a dad over there, he's the one that started it all." I sighed, I really didn't need my father and my husband arguing like this. I blinked…my father and husband, such a mundane worry among such troublesome times. Kure got up then and brushed off her armor.

"Well, then shall we be off? We still have a lot of ground to cover." Everyone nodded and we all started off once my parents had packed a few things. La'el leaned over to me while we walked and spoke just loud enough for my father to hear.

"You know my love, we must make sure we are extra quiet when we make love tonight…don't want to wake your father to-"

He was interrupted by said father, "LALALALALALALALA I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT LALALALALALALA" I sighed as La'el laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few days since we found my parents and things had thankfully stayed somewhat uneventful. Well…like I said somewhat, La'el had taken it upon himself to torment my father. They would constantly be arguing about me and the baby, La'el usually won as he seemed to know just what to say to push my dad's buttons. My mother and I would have to step in and separate them, Frakkal found it all hilarious, but I was getting quite tired of it. We needed to work together, not fight amongst ourselves. Speaking of which, I heard my father's deep voice bellow out again for what seemed to be the tenth time today.

"La'el!" I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to the two males, La'el was smirking as he usually does, his arms crossed in a relaxed pose. My father on the other hand was tense and his eyes were blazing. Hands clenching and unclenching, I could tell he wanted to wring my husband's neck.

La'el chuckled, "what is it…dad?" This only proved to make him angrier.

Luckily, this usually proved to end the confrontations faster as my dad would lose his ability to speak and begin to sputter. He was getting close, "you…you did that on purpose!"

The ever composed Blood Elf just shrugged, "did what? This?" La'el bent to whisper into my dad's ear about something, and I could see my fathers face go beet red.

Oh boy…I started forward just as he swung out at La'el, I felt his fist narrowly miss my head and La'el's arms wrap around my waist pulling me away safely. A deep sigh sounded in my ear, "dear…why do you insist on putting yourself in danger?" I looked up into his green eyes.

Glaring I looked back at my dad, "why do you two insist on getting into fights all the time? We need to work together, this isn't helping any of us! I'm so tired of it!" My dad's steam immediately dissipated after seeing my hurt expression.

He sighed and hung his head, "I'm sorry Airi…it's just…he gets me so mad!" A long green finger pointed at the man behind me.

Holding me tighter in his arms and smirking, La'el stared at it, "it's not my fault that you keep trying to persuade Airi to leave me when you think I'm not listening…" I blinked, he had heard all that?

My father must have been thinking the same as his face became very confused, "but…you…I don't agree with this union…"

I cleared my throat then, "it's not for you to decide dad…this was long before I was even born. I can't be apart from him…" A hand came up and placed itself on my dads shoulder.

My mom nodded at me, "she's right dear…we can't separate them…I wish you would understand that, I have…" I watched as Kure came up behind them and looked at us, her face was serious.

Something was wrong, "Kure…what is it?" She looked at us all and then to the ground.

"Airi…La'el…there's something you need to come see." La'el and I exchanged glances and followed quickly after Kure. I had known we were nearing the edge of the forests, I could see the open land beyond the trees. Everyone had thought that the Tower would have been just beyond it. Well, it was beyond it…but not just. I stopped and gasped, covering my mouth in horror. La'el froze next to me, the others behind us making surprised and upset noises. I couldn't believe this, I was standing on the edge of the forests, like we had wanted so much to do, but the Tower…it was a tiny speck off in the distance. We could barely see it…much less get to it within a reasonable amount of time.

I shook my head and sank to my knees, "no…it's so…so far away…" I could just stare out at the speck.

Frakkal came up next to me and put an hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Airi…I had thought it was goin ta be right 'ere…" He looked down in remorse.

Not moving my eyes from the horizon, I choked out a few words, "how far?"

Gruk spoke up then, "I would say…at least…a month? Perhaps more if we run into trouble…" I couldn't believe it.

I could hear my mom crying softly behind us, I couldn't lose myself yet, I still had a job to do. Authion came up beside La'el and cleared his throat, "this poses another problem as well…if we've all forgotten our dear Airi's condition. Another month could prove very dangerous for her." We all looked at him, he blinked and shrugged, "what? I'm only voicing the truth."

Kure nodded and sighed, "no, you are correct Authion, Airi is carrying La'el's child…I don't know much about Elf and Human unions, but I do know that they are not normal. I've heard tales of the child within the mother growing to almost full term in a matter of weeks." My eyes went wide and shot down to my womb. Trembling hands placed themselves over it, full term in a matter of weeks? I pushed in a little bit, she wasn't lying, I could already feel the bump forming. How could this be? La'el was before me then, he yanked the bottom of my shirt up and stared. He could see it, I knew he could. Kure looked over, "is she showing La'el?"

Sighing he got up and pulled me up with him, he stared at me for a few moments then looked at Kure, "she is…I can see the bump very well."

Silence fell over the group then, the birds sounded, almost mockingly from the forest behind us. Frakkal coughed and walked up a few steps, "then what Kure said was correct, we 'ave ta move quickly, Airi is in more an more danger te longer we dawdle 'ere."

Shaking his head, Authion crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "you're mad Dwarf…out there beyond this forest is open plains! We'd be sitting ducks!" He jutted a finger out, pointing at the grassy expanse that only a few trees dotted.

La'el glared at him, "we don't really have a choice Authion…the Tower lies beyond it, we have to cross it."

Authion looked about to jump at La'el but Kure stepped in between them both, "La'el and Frakkal are correct, we need to move quickly for Airi's sake and we have to cross those plains. We have enough of us that we can keep a look out for anything that would attack us. We just have to be on our toes. Come on then…we don't have any more time to wait." She glanced at my stomach then to me, "dear…let us know if you need help immediately, we can't afford for you to be stubborn now." I huffed and followed closely to La'el as we all started off across the plains.

I had felt safer in the forests, they covered us from most things, but out here we were exposed. This was not good, I could feel my stomach rolling over itself. Now whether that was the baby or my nerves I couldn't tell, but still. Kure led us at a much faster pace then in the forests, I starting to get tired quicker then before. My feet were starting to trip over themselves as well as obstacles on the ground. One particular twig seemed to be intent on being my undoing, it caught my foot and I found myself suddenly falling to meet the ground. Thankfully though, the quick reflexes of the man next to me kept that from happening. He sighed and hoisted me up onto his back again, "honestly Airi…if you're getting tired tell me…I have no qualms about carrying you." I plopped my chin down onto his shoulder and sighed.

"You know I hate being a burden…" Frakkal and Kure chuckled.

Kure looked back at us, "dear how many times do we have to tell you, you are not a burden…we're happy to help you if you need it. It's what were here for after all." I looked around at everyone and they were all nodding at me and smiling. I could feel my hormones going wild in my body and tears started to spill.

Sputtering I tried to hold them back, "th-thank you!" My mom ran up to me then and started to rub my back as we continued to walk.

"Oh dear…the hormones are starting to kick in. Honey, it's alright, it's alright, stop crying."

Authion looked at us quizzically, "hormones?" My mom looked past La'el and I.

"Yes, hormones, when a woman is pregnant, they go wild in her body. This can cause extreme mood swings, so she'll start crying for nothing or getting really mad for no reason. Something we will have to get used to as we continue." Authion looked at the ground.

"Good grief…" was all I heard from him before he went silent. I sighed softly; the sun was beating down on us just like it had been when we were in the desert. I really hated being so hot, but this time I couldn't rip up my shirt like before. I placed my hand on the bump again, this was insane, I couldn't even fathom the fact that I would be at full term in a matter of weeks. I looked over at the others, they were all sweating profusely just like me, however La'el, didn't have a bead of sweat on him. Stupid lucky jerk…if he hadn't joined with me he'd be sweating just like the rest of us. I huffed, which caught his attention and he turned his head slightly towards me.

"What is it Airi?" I whipped my face away from his and frowned.

"Nothing…" I could hear him make a confused noise, but I didn't care. I scanned the land around me, nothing but grass, grass, and grass. A few trees, some more grass, a giant winged creature heading right for us but nothing-wait what? My head shot upwards and I yelped out in terror. Pointing towards I screamed, "incoming!" The others immediately acted and threw themselves to the ground just as the thing, I guess it was a Dragon, came screaming over us. La'el had moved me below him for protection and he crouched over me, the rest of our little group had gotten their weapons out and were forming around us. I blinked, scared, "what is going on? What is that thing?" I watched as it turned around in the sky and came back at us, but this time, it flapped it's great wings and landed before us.

La'el held his swords at the ready, "Airi…stay behind me at all costs…do you understand? This is a Dragon…it's not something we can take lightly." I felt Kure kneel next to me and start to whisper to La'el.

"It's one of the Black Dragon Flight…what is it doing here? The Flights, including the Black Dragons, had an agreement with us that they would not interfere." I saw La'el nod, he was watching the Black Dragon closely, not letting one thing get past him.

"I don't know Kure…it might be a rogue...in that case it cares not for any pact between us." He shifted slightly to cover me better.

Authion was off to the side, he was watching the Dragon too, but me as well. Suddenly, I saw his eyes dart upwards, "or…" he spoke up, the others listened, "he's being controlled by another…" Saying that he pointed up to where his gaze lay, he was right. Sitting on top of the Dragon's head was a woman. She was very pretty from I could see so far down on the ground. Shiny black hair framed a petite face, her figure was perfect even when covered by dark purple robes embroidered with red thread. Her face moved to look at us and I saw a smirk form.

Kure and La'el froze when they saw her, "Liea…" they both said at once.

I startled, "Liea? You mean the one that…started this all?" They both nodded slowly.

Kure clapped a hand on my shoulder, "be very careful Airi…do not take your eyes off of her for a moment…there is no telling what she will do to you." I stared back up at Liea, she was looking right at me. Very slowly she started to move, the Dragon raised its clawed forefoot up and she stepped onto it. The creature lowered her down to our level and she walked slowly towards us. The others went to immediate attack position, they were scared. I'd never seen them so scared, was she really that powerful? My parents were behind me, holding up what weapons they could find back at the house.

Liea stopped mere feet from our little band of heroes, she scanned us and then settled on La'el. Smiling softly, she motioned to him, "well, La'el, it's been a while hasn't it? You're looking, even more handsome then before. So strong…lean…perfect…" She licked her lips, I wanted to throw up. Or that could have just been the baby. My hand instinctively went to my lower belly, the baby, she couldn't be allowed to harm it.

La'el growled low in his throat, "Liea…to what do we owe the…displeasure of your visit?" His swords never left their positions, he watched her every move like a hawk.

She sighed and paced to the left then to the right, "oh La'el…dear dear La'el…ever the fighter, I am only here to see you my love." She stopped and smiled at him.

His whole body became tense and the fire in his eyes flared up. I could feel the power within him starting to gather, he was getting ready to do battle. A flicker of red started to form around him, 'oh no…not again…' He glared at her, "I am not, and will never be your lover…you should know that Liea…" The woman before us laughed maniacally, the Dragon behind her huffed out what sounded like a chuckle.

Her eyes whipped back to La'el, she started talking faster now, "oh I know so very well! Your very soul is tied to the Escapist right? You'll never be able to love another but her! Yes…I remember what Kure told me that day…I remember how my heart shattered into a million pieces at your feet. You had been so kind to me! So loving and gentle! How could I have been mistaken for your feelings? Nevertheless…I will have you…by force if need be. Oh…and speaking of the Escapist…where the little bitch?" La'el, Kure and Authion at that moment roared in anger.

Kure screamed at the top her lungs, "you NEVER call her that! She is the kindest and most innocent being in the world!"

Liea stopped and looked at them in surprise, then, her eyes found me, "oh…I see…she is cowering behind her Protector…like the little insect she is…" I watched her eyes burn as she stared at me, then they blinked, "why can I not harm her?" Everyone looked at me then, and I could see a small thin blue bubble surrounding me.

La'el turned and touched it gently, "it's…it's the child…it's protecting you Airi…" He looked down to my womb and my eyes followed his. There emanating from my belly was a soft glow, he was right, the baby was protecting me. A sudden growl was heard from behind us, it was Liea, she'd heard everything.

Her face was contorted in rage, "what…baby…La'el…?" Everyone resumed their positions. She took a step forward, "your baby…La'el? Yours…and hers!" She jabbed a finger at me.

La'el glared at her, the red aura around him becoming stronger, I put a hand on his shoulder gently, "don't worry…I have the power under control this time…" I saw him turn his attention back towards Liea, "yes…our child Liea…Airi's and mine…we have joined. The baby within her now is the result of the love and bond we share. Something you can never break!" After hearing La'el say that, Liea screamed in pain and anger.

The ground around her started to flare up in purple flames, "you…" she glared at me, "you took him from me! I want that child! It's mine! Rightfully mine!" With that, she started to move her hands in a sort of spell, wisps of magic formed around them as she started to chant.

La'el leaped upwards and grabbed me to him, "this is not good…she's casting a spell, we can't counter that without a mage or another warlock like her!" My eyes widened, she was going to kill me! I had to do something, but what? I knew no combat training or anything like that! La'el didn't have any magic like that really, but wait, couldn't we kill her before she finished?

I grabbed La'el's arm and forced him to look at me, his eyes were frantic, "La'el! Kill her before she's done!" Realization dawned on him then.

He smacked his forehead, "right…how could I be so stupid?" he drew his weapons and motioned for Authion and Kure to form a line, Gruk and Frakkal were to stay with me. The redness flared up around La'el's body, it was so intense, and with a roar he charged her, Authion and Kure following closely behind. Liea's eyes widened as she saw them coming at her, in a flash she stopped her spell but suddenly a quick flick of her hands and a giant demon looking thing started to appear. La'el yelled out, "Feldemon! Fan out now!" Kure and Authion sprinted off to the sides, if my life hadn't been in extreme danger, this would have been a very cool site to behold. The Feldemon roared and swung his mighty axe at La'el, which he leaped up on top of and flipped over the demons head.

Liea was furious, "Flagith! What are you doing you bumbling idiot!" The thing whirled around and faced La'el, it swung again but La'el quickly dodged it, Kure and Authion came at it then from either side and slammed their weapons into it. The thing, or Flagith as Liea called it, roared in pain but seemed to be otherwise unaffected. The three combatants fell back and looked at each other. This wasn't good, it was really strong, and Liea was starting her spell again. La'el whipped his gaze to Liea, he saw it too.

La'el motioned to Authion and Kure, "distract this thing! I have to go after Liea!" They nodded then and ran at Flagith, La'el slipped past as they engaged. He shot towards Liea then, he was so fast. I saw Liea's eyes widen in surprise and she gasped.

"How are you so fast!" I heard her scream out as La'el leaped upwards and brought his sword swinging down. I had thought that was it, but at the last moment, Liea brought up her staff and La'el's swords went clanging off of it.

He jumped backwards to gather himself, "you have a force-field on your staff don't you Liea?" She smirked and twirled it around her bringing it smashing into the ground.

"Perhaps…" La'el growled and they started to circle each other. The whole time, Frakkal and Gruk had me down on the ground hidden behind them. I felt useless, but what was I going to do? My mother and father were both kneeling with me on the ground, even they had some type of abilities, this was so frustrating.

A loud scream echoed and brought my attention back to the battle before me. My eyes widened in horror, Kure was kneeling and holding her arm. I could see blood dripping from it. Her face was twisted in pain, this Feldemon she was fighting was far to strong for them. I saw another flash and La'el was flying backwards from Liea. His body slammed into Authion and they both went to the ground. My gaze whipped back upwards to Liea, she was laughing now, we were going to lose. How could this be possible? La'el had the full powers of Protector now!

How could she still be so strong? Authion helped La'el stand up again and they both were by Kure's side helping her as well. I watched as the three of them stood, weapons at the ready even though they knew it was a lost cause. Flagith started towards them, Liea began her spell again, what were we going to do?

The Black Dragon hadn't even entered the battle, something tells me that was a good thing at least. I had to do something, there wasn't much time. Thinking quickly, I remembered my sports training and reflexes I had gained in school. I moved too quickly for Gruk or any of the others to stop me. Letting my legs carry me as fast they could go, I flew past the three standing battle ready.

They screamed out at me to stop, but I didn't care, it was me she was after and it was me she was going to get. I knew I hadn't been the best at fighting this whole journey, nor was I very strong. But there was one thing I had always taken pride in, my amazing reflexes when I had my adrenaline pumping. I ran right at Flagith, wait till the last possible second. It roared at me and swung, moving quickly I ducked and slip under it's legs. I heard La'el scream out and Kure was yelling wildly for me to come back. I got up and continued my flight to Liea.

My eyes never left her, her mouth moving in the spell, wisps of power flying up around her. My feet pounded on the ground below me, all I could hear now was my beating heart in my ears and my breath with each step I made. I saw her eyes open and stare at me in sadistic glee. Everything slowed then, I gained distance on her, my chest screaming at me, my muscles burning, I'd never run so fast for such a distance. Not to mention I was pregnant. My memory flashed back to when the baby within me had protected me from Liea earlier, please little one, do that again for mommy.

I vaguely heard La'el scream out again, "AIRI NO!" I pushed off the ground and stretched my arms out at the woman before me. I could feel all of the sensations of breaking through her barrier, the little glow coming from my baby again, acting like a knife cutting through butter. My body slammed into Liea's, I heard an 'oof' as I knocked her off her feet.

Wrapping my arms around her frame tightly, I steeled myself as we fell to ground. I was not going to let this woman win, and I would fight the only way I knew how to. The second I felt the dirt hit my body, I opened my eyes and wrapped my legs around hers so she couldn't get away. I glared at her in anger, "try to take my baby and husband away from me will you…bitch!" I screamed then and started to scratch and bite her anywhere I could. My only goal was to draw as much blood and pain from her as possible.

Anyway I could to stop her from casting her spells. She was yelling and trying to scratch back at me, I had managed to knock her staff away from us. I heard the others come running up behind us, but I didn't care, I continued to punch and bite and scratch and yank hair. By the time the others had reached us, both Liea and I were extremely bruised and beaten, but I had one more blow for her. Quickly pinning her arms down with body, I reached up and slammed my fist into the side of her head. She stared at me wide eyed for a minute and passed out.

I smirked as I felt La'el pick me up off of her, "that's right bitch! That's right! I fucked you up!" I was kicking my legs out as we watched the huge Dragon pick Liea up before we could do anything else and lift off the ground. I was still screaming as they disappeared into the distance. I managed to pull away from La'el, "that's right run away!" I huffed then and turned around to face them all. I smiled at them weakly, "well…she wanted me, she got me…ah…" The last thing I saw was La'el running at me frantic and the others yelling before I felt the ground rushing up towards me and all went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my head, what is that light shining in my eyes? It's so annoying…must get it away, doesn't it know I'm trying to sleep? I raised my hand up to try to bat it away whatever it was, however this action only made my situation worse. Yells and frantic gasps were heard, making my head pound even more. Shadows suddenly covered me, blocking out the annoying light, well one problem dealt with. I smiled contentedly about to try to sleep again. However, that idea was thrown out of the window as strong arms encircled me and pulled me upright. I groaned in pain as my body moved, "…why am I awake…" I huffed softly and tried to close my eyes again.

A deep voice broke through my fog though, "Airi…you can't close your eyes again, you might not wake up next time. Please, look at me…" I tried to open my eyes a bit, the light hurt them, I could tell that we'd made it to the next forest beyond the plains. I could make out figures surrounding me, one in particular that was the man holding me. His deep emerald eyes blinked in worry at me and I knew him instantly.

I smiled, "La'el…" He nodded happily and hugged me to him. There seemed to be something in between us though, something that hadn't been there before. I pushed him away gently and looked down. My eyes widened in surprise, I looked like I was almost 7 months pregnant! My belly jutted out in a large dome shape and I laid my hands on it. Everything was silent for a moment, La'el had laid his hand on mine and I looked up at him, "how long was I out?"

Kure spoke up then, and she did not seem happy, "you've been out for nearly 4 days Airi. That little stunt you pulled almost killed you and the baby!" I shied away from her anger, but she wasn't the only one. They all started to pipe up now, angrily yapping about how reckless I'd been and how worried they'd been. Even La'el, though he was silent, was looking at me with a face full of disappointment, worry and anger. I know I had been stupid charging Liea like I had, but I was tired of being useless and they had been losing!

At that point, I started to get angry, I screamed shutting all of them up. Glaring, I had the start of tears in my eyes. I pushed La'el away and got up slowly, stupid stomach, and a tear dropped to the ground as I looked at them all, "so I should have just let you die then? Is that what you're telling me? I should have let that Demon thing rip you to shreds? Cause that was what it was going to do, you know that right? I did the one thing I could think of doing to save everyone. She wanted me, so I gave her what she wanted. I stopped her spell, and beat her to a bloody pulp." La'el got up then and tried to take my hand but I ripped it from his.

He glared at the hand like it was the most offensive thing to him in the world, "Airi…you may have done that yes…but in doing so you almost killed yourself. If that had happened, we would have not only lost you…but the only way to return everything back to normal. Not to mention…I'd…" he trailed off then looking down at the dirt ground and clenching his fists. His head snapped back up to look at me then, his eyes blazing, "you are no longer allowed to take part in any battle. Especially now that you're…erm…"

I glared, "I'm what La'el? Pregnant? Huge? Yeah go ahead say it! You're the one to blame for this though…it's your fault I'm like this!" I motioned to my stomach and watched as his face fell then. I'd hurt him with those words, that had been my goal of course, but I didn't think it'd feel so bad afterwards. I stopped my rampage, "La'el…I…I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

He cut me off, "no…you're right…it is my fault that you're like this now. It's also my fault that Liea is after you now too. Ya know what? Why don't we just blame this entire thing on me! This entire merging of the worlds! Cause ya know, if I didn't exist, none of this would have happened. Liea wouldn't have fallen for me, she wouldn't have gone berserk. The worlds wouldn't have merged, I'd never meet you and we'd never join. And of course, you'd never get pregnant either! So there you go…it's my entire fault! I'm the one that's ruined every ones lives!" He stopped then and turned his back on me.

I'd never seen him like this before, I didn't know what to do. I watched in silence as he clenched his fists and stood rigid before me. I felt like I needed to do something, it was so quiet it was un-nerving. I reached out slowly to touch his shoulders but I stopped short. What if he pushed me away? What if didn't? I had no idea what to expect. I shook my head and placed my fingers on his shirt gently, immediately his whole body seemed to relax. The stress and tension in the air seemed to disappear. His shoulders slumped beneath my touch, La'el seemed so distraught, what was I going to say to him. I've said enough it seems already.

It was then that my father came up and set his hands on both of La'el's shoulders. The Blood Elf looked up at the Troll, I couldn't see his face as he was still turned away from me, but my dad looked concerned. He took a deep breath, "boy…I don't know just what the deal is with that psycho bitch that attacked us earlier. And Lord knows I don't approve of you, nor what you did to my daughter…" he paused then and seemed to be gathering his thoughts, we all waited to hear what he'd say.

His eyes became dark and serious then, "but what I do know is that she loves you, no matter what is said or what happens. You love her too, enough to risk your life for her. I've never seen that amount of devotion in a…a…"he swallowed as he said this, "husband, and I probably never will. You are the only one that can protect her, I can't do anything as much as I hate it. Do you understand? You don't have time to be depressed, you have a job to do…" my dad looked back at me, and La'el slowly turned around and his deep emerald eyes found mine. He smiled sadly at me, I found my vision getting blurry. Holding his arms out for me I walked into them and he pulled me tightly into a hug.

I felt his face nuzzle into him hair gently, "Airi…I'm sorry…I know you're frustrated, I should have been more aware of that. This isn't easy for you either, you always want to help and I love that about you. But you have to understand that in wanting to help this time, you put yourself in mortal danger. I would have lost myself completely if you'd died. Please…please I'm begging you, don't ever do something like that again." His arms tightened once in a light squeeze and he let me go kissing my forehead as he did so.

A gruff voice broke our gaze and we turned to see Frakkal looking at us. His eyes were narrowed and arms crossed, "well…as upset as we all our at our little missy's stunt, we need ta keep goin'. There's no tellin' when Liea'll be up and 'round again." Everyone gave a small nod at this and we began to pick up camp and take our leave.

We'd been walking for a few hours now, I couldn't tell what everyone was thinking but I didn't want to open my mouth and invoke their wrath. I was pretty sure they were all still angry with me. I shuffled behind La'el with my head hung low, I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I felt a rough hand grab mine and my head shot up to see La'el moving next to me. He looked down at my belly and then to me, "Airi, are you feeling alright? Do you need something?" I shook my head at him and smiled.

"No, I'm ok La'el…I'm sorry, all I do is worry you." La'el put a finger to my lips to quiet me.

"It's alright, my job is to worry about you," he smirked, "you'd make it easier on me if you would think about your own well being from time to time." I sighed and kicked a pebble as we walked.

I looked back up to him, "well I-" Gruk suddenly cut me off and screamed back at us all.

"GET DOWN!" La'el instantly grabbed me and tossed us both into a bush near the path, he cushioned my fall with his body hitting the ground first.

I whipped my head to him, "La'el!" my voice was a strangled whisper. He just looked up at me and tightened his arms around my body protectively.

"I'm alright, get up…" Helping me into a sitting position, we both looked out onto the path we'd just moments before been walking on. There, standing right in the middle of it, was Marcus and Michael. I couldn't believe it…I thought they'd left for good! What could they be doing here? Michael looked different, he was wearing darker, more menacing clothing. More suited for the Warcraft world then what we'd found him in. Weapons hung from his body and he moved with the same grace and strength that both La'el and Authion had. He wasn't awkward anymore that was for sure. Marcus was the same, I hated having to look at this man again.

His voice startled me, "come out come out wherever you are dear little Airi…I know your Blood Elf is hiding you…" He turned in a circle trying to catch a glimpse of where we'd gone.

I noticed Authion and Kure squatting near us behind another bush, they weren't happy at all. Michael spoke up then, "Airi…please I don't feel like having to flush you out." His voice was deeper and more menacing, I could still hear the hint of love in it though.

La'el grabbed my shoulder, silently telling me to remain where I was. I watched him as he signaled to Kure and Authion to move. Gruk and Frakkal both emerged at the same time as they did, my parents had made their way quietly to me. Marcus chuckled, "well well, what do we have here…you acquired another pathetic team member did you?" He looked at Authion and sneered, "you're just like La'el then…in love with the girl I take it? It must be infuriating to see her with him isn't it?" Marcus motioned to La'el.

Authion only glared and bared his teeth, La'el walked forward calmly, "what are you doing here? I thought we had an understanding that if I saw you again I'd kill you both." Michael huffed and smirked.

"I'm a little more powerful then I was La'el…where is Airi…" I watched his eyes narrow at La'el, I could barely keep myself from running out there.

La'el stood firm, "you should know better then to think that I would give her to you. She is safe where she is and she will remain as such." Michael growled low, and moved his hand towards his sword. It happened in a flash, Michael had drawn his sword and leapt at La'el. There was a bright flash of metal and a large clang, when I looked again, Michael was struggling against La'el trying to push him back. However, La'el stood then, not moving one inch, he looked like he wasn't exerting any effort at all to keep Michael at bay. He even chuckled a little bit, "Michael…you should know," he placed his face inches from Michael, "I've become stronger too…" My Night Elf friend, he was still my friend in my heart, jumped back and stared in shock at La'el.

Marcus was surprised as well, "you…you joined with her didn't you?" La'el just leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Perhaps…" Michael was furious then, he charged La'el and started to beat on him with his sword. La'el just stood in place, un-moving, Marcus finally put a stop to the meaningless one-sided battle.

"Enough! Michael, get back here…" The Night Elf obeyed, "it's clear that we are no match for you La'el…at least physically." Marcus smirked and started to pace, "I heard from a reliable source that you recently had a run in with Liea yes?" La'el's face visibly lost color then. Marcus continued, "I knew it, how was it then La'el? To see the woman that caused this all, oh wait, wasn't it you? You see, the way I see it, you caused all of this…" No, he was playing mind games with La'el. We had just been over this earlier today, how did he know to bring it up again! Marcus chuckled, "look at you, mighty La'el…losing face…it must be maddening to know you are the cause of everyone's suffering isn't it?" I had to stop him, La'el was hurting! "And you're the reason for your dear Airi's" no…I ripped myself from my parents grasp, "pain…" I burst out of the bushes then and threw myself at La'el hugging him.

My eyes glared at the two in front of us, La'el hissed in anger at my appearance, "stop it Marcus! How low can you get!" Marcus and Michael both stared at me in shock, I realized they were staring at my belly.

Michael was the first to come out of the stupor, "Airi…what…you're…he….he made you pregnant?" If I thought that Michael had been furious before, that was nothing compared to now. His face darkened and his muscles tensed, "you…you bastard…" He glared at La'el, I could tell he wished him dead.

La'el stayed cool, his voiced whispered in my ear angrily, "why did you come out…you can't listen to me ever can you?"

I stared up at him, "not when it's clear you're hurting…" La'el stared at me and sighed, grabbing me he physically picked me up in his arms, no effort at all even though I must have weighed a lot by now with the baby.

Looking back to the other two he smirked, "well…it was a nice reunion but I'm afraid I must be going…Kure…if you could take care of them, we'll meet up with you later." I looked back at the group in surprise, and only saw them all nod, "alright then…see ya…" With that La'el crouched and leapt upwards disappearing into the trees above. I could hear the sounds of battle in the distance behind us now as we swiftly moved through the forest canopy. The wind whipped past my face, I had to close my eyes it stung so much. After a bit, all that filled my ears was the sound of La'el's steady breathing and his strong heartbeat. We slowed a bit, when the sounds of swords could no longer be heard. My fingers were white from clutching La'el so tightly, and I squeezed my eyes shut as we dropped to the ground with a thud. La'el gently set me down on my feet and I looked up at him.

"What about the others…we just left them there with Marcus and Michael." My brow furrowed in worry, La'el shook his head and smiled at me, smoothing my hair back gently.

"Don't worry, they're fine. I had to get you away from that and they needed to keep the other two from following. We'll meet up with them again soon." I looked down at the ground and shuffled my feet a little.

Sighing I laid my head on his chest gently as he wrapped his arms around me, well, as best he could with my belly, "I'm worried…about the baby…Just what is going to happen to it when we do the final ritual to fix everything?" He looked down at me and placed his hand on my belly.

It was a few moments before he talked, with a heavy sigh he brought his eyes back up to mine, "whatever happens to it…I'm sure it will be happy. My main concern…is for you though. I can't lose you…I don't know what I'm going to do when…" His voice trailed off then, but I knew what he was referring too. Kure had said that they very well might disappear when after I said the spell or whatever it is that I have to say. I felt tears start to form in my eyes, and La'el brought his hand up to wipe them away gently, "don't worry my darling, everything will okay. You just have to believe it will." I nodded then and hugged him, he kissed my forehead and picked me up then, "come, lets find a good place to camp and wait for the others."


End file.
